Una obra de piratas y princesas
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Ginpachi-sensei tiene un grave problema, debe llevar a cabo una obra teatral escrita por kondo isao, junto al elenco de las clases 3Z y 2Z quienes son catalogados como los peores de gintama school. soyo y kamui serán los protagonistas, y tanto hijkata como gin serán advertidos del supuesto mercenario y asesino a sueldo contratado por shige shige, el gran umibozu. okikagu/kamusoyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una obra de piratas y princesas**

 **Clases del profesor Gintoki.**

 **Aula 2Z.**

Recién había tocado la campana del cambio de hora en la preparatoria Gintama School. El profesor Sakata Gintoki, un hombre perezoso, adicto a los dulces y a la shonen jump no hacía nada más que entrar al aula 2Z de chicos revoltosos arrastrando los pies con pesadez. Hace un par de minutos había acabado su hora infernal con los demonios de la clase 3Z, los primeros en su lista negra, y no es que los odiara, si no que estaban en su lista infernal. Los alumnos de la clase 3Z y 2Z eran los peores de toda la escuela. Siempre llegaba sin fuerzas luego de escuchar como el profesor de matemáticas Hijikata Toushirou salía de esa aula salvando su vida por asomo, gracias a las bromas peligrosas provocadas por Okita Sougo, perteneciente al comité estudiantil de conducta, lo cual era muy irónico de escuchar. Desde ya su popularidad era lo único que le daba votos para conseguir su puesto, su popularidad y la habilidad de volver a todas, o casi todas las chicas en ´´m´´, y es que para que mentir, su hija adoptiva era una de las pocas que voto en contra. Sakata estaba de acuerdo con ella, hisashi tuvo que haber ganado ese puesto.

Por otro lado, en la 2Z estaban, entre otros, estaban Kagura Yato: miembro del clan Yato, cuyo padre era un mercenario muy peligroso, y actualmente vivía en su casa. Su mal padre se la dejo a su cuidado, como ya se había dicho, mientras marchaba en busca de víctimas y una buena paga; Shimura Shimpachi: la madre del salón, a quien todos ignoraban por ser tan quejumbroso; y la menor de los tokugawa, Soyo, alias hime. Y no es que la princesita sea un problema por su mala conducta, no! pero era verdad que esa niña era la chica mimada de la sociedad, hermana del adinerado shige shige, un funcionario altamente reconocido por su nobleza y su peculiar carácter. La chica solía ser muy amable y atenta aunque de vez en cuando le salía su lado sádico impulsado por la propia Kagura, amiga de esta o la sádica imai Nobume de la clase 3z.

―si esta en esta clase, estará bien. Yo confió en ti―había dicho shige shige en aquel entonces a Gintoki. Él mayor de los tokugawa era muy sobreprotector con su hermanita y se la había dejado de encargo durante su tiempo escolar, alegando que no confiaba mucho en nadie. Gin era amigo de hace años de shige shige, respetaba la filosofía y forma de vida del permanentado profesor por lo que no dudo en dejar a su hermana donde el partiera clases, se sentía más tranquilo así. Aun así y a pesar del respeto mutuo que se tenían, la preocupación más grade, del profesor, era precisamente el accionar de la niña. Sabía muy bien que esta tenía un enamoramiento por el pelirrojo de la clase 3Z, quien era un delincuente como ninguno. También sabía que shige shige, irónicamente le había contado que tenía contratado a un mercenario por si era necesario de su accionar, y no era nada más ni nada menos que umibozu, el mismo hombre que amenazo con que lo mataría si a su pequeña Kagura le pasaba algo. Al principio lo alentaba la idea que el idiota del que la princesita se había enamorado era Kamui, hijo de él mismo umibozu, por lo que sabía que no lo matarían si la chica metía la pata, pero luego de ver por años la mala relación que tenían entre ellos, le dio a entender que si bien no mataba a su hijo si iba a matarlo a él por no cuidar de Soyo como se le dijo que lo hiciera… dando vueltas y vueltas las palabras de shige shige sonaban más a una amenaza, puesto que, que otro motivo tendría este para decirle que había contratado un mercenario por si algo sucedía? Por qué entre todos los amantes de esa profesión, había contratado específicamente al padre legítimo de su niña adoptada? Y por qué se lo dice luego de que él toma la tutoría de Soyo tokugawa? Tantas preguntas sin responder amenazando su vida y su paz…

Pero la pregunta más importante era, por qué tanto drama ahora y no antes? Si hace más de un año que ella está bajo su tutoría, por que justo ahora? Muy simple, porque la estúpida vieja directora otose-san pedía que se realizara una obra de teatro entre las clases 2Z y 3Z juntas. La mayoría de los docentes no querían trabajar con esos inadaptados por lo que dejaron ese trabajo pesado a los profesores Sakata Gintoki e Hijikata Toushirou. Solo para controlar un aula se necesitaban tres profesores por lo menos, y a pesar que ninguno quería, ambos tenían las tutorías de los peores alumnos de las aulas, por lo que fueron obligados a estar con ellos. Juntar ambas parecía lo más sencillo habiendo menos personal antibombas y es que si, sus alumnos ponían bombas. Takasugi bastardo, era tutor del mayor de los Yato pero el muy tuerto se lesiono la pierna y esta con parte médico. Se imaginaba que era culpa de sus revolcadas matutinas con la estudiante matako, o al menos eso creía.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pidió respaldo con alguno de los otros profesores pero todos rechazaron la propuesta, preferían ser suspendidos y tener una mancha en su expediente que tener que hacerse cargo de esos demonios. El único que presto su ayuda voluntariamente fue isao kondo, claro que todo gracias a la alumna Shimura tae de la clase 3Z. El pobre gorila quería hacer una historia paralela con la de takasugi y su alumna llena de tinte.

Abrió la puerta del aula 2Z y antes de comenzar fulmino a Soyo tirándole rayitos con sus ojos en señal de advertencia.

―bien alumnos―hablo cansado y sin ganas. Recientemente había dado aviso de lo mismo a la clase 3Z. esperaba que el numero ganador se lo lleve otra alumna que no sea tokugawa―la vieja… digo―tosió para disimular su error sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento―otose-san, su directora decidió hacer para este evento de la caída de los cerezos una obra de teatro―se dio media vuelta y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón―se titulara, ´´la princesa y el pirata´´―termino de escribir el nombre de la obra de teatro y desplego un pergamino grande lleno de líneas donde se posicionarían los nombres de los participantes, el nombre del personaje era cubierto por una cinta negra en la parte superior. De debajo de su escritorio saco una caja con un orificio dentro una enorme cantidad de números distribuidos en el interior―lo haremos al azahar, cada uno será llamado por su nombre, acérquense sin hacer mucho desorden que luego soy yo al que critican!―los regaño―ah! Me olvidaba, esta obra se hará en conjunto a la clase 3Z ya que el resto de sus profesores son unos miedosos que no pueden soportar una obra trabajando con delincuente!―volvió a quejarse molesto.

Como era de esperarse Kagura no pudo evitar para soltar un comentario en contra de su tutor. Levantando la mano comenzó a hablar sin esperar a que se le diera el permiso.

―eso quiere decir que a Gin-chan no le van a tocar el sueldo como el mes pasado?―pregunto esperanzada la pelirroja. El mes pasado había sido de los peores, Gintoki había grito vieja bruja a la directora delante de los alumnos siendo atrapado por otose quitándole parte de su paga. Kagura no era tonta, podía adivinar que su profesor adicto al azúcar no permitiría que eso pase, no al menos hasta que se le olvide ese mal momento.

―Cállate tonta! Por eso serás la última en irte, hoy te toca limpiar el salón!―la castigo, aunque después se arrepentiría, el mismo tenía que quedarse para cerciorarse de que cumpla el castigo así que de seguro podía negociar su liberación.

Ignorándola comenzó llamando uno por uno a todos los alumnos. Estaba ansioso, en la clase 3Z había salido el personaje del pirata y había quedado, por así decirlo, Kamui y es que él no había salido en una primera instancia. Sin desviarse aún más dio por terminado el listado de nombres y se puso a sacar las cintas. Un alivio recorrió su espalda, Soyo había quedado como la compañera pirata del personaje principal, era un personaje que si bien se vestía de manera reveladora no era la princesa con quien se quedaba el protagonista y no habría escenas de romance entre ellos dos.

―bien, alumnos. Quiero presentarles el listado de personajes que fueron seleccionados en el aula 3Z―el listado era largo 13 actores de un lado como del otro, el resto estarían detrás de escena o atendiendo al público. A Gin no le importó ver quien era la protagonista, mientras no fuera Soyo hime estaba seguro, su vida estaba a salvo. Pero la paz no le duro mucho. Un grito en el fondo del salón le llamo la atención. Kagura se estaba quejando.

―quiero hacer un cambio de personaje!―reclamo escandalizada. Sin esperar respuesta de su tutor entrego su número a su mejor amiga Soyo―creo que el papel de princesa te queda mejor a ti―

Al escuchar eso Gin se aterro… que estaba haciendo que?

―Y A TI QUIEN TE DIJO QUE PODIAS HACER ALGO ASI?―grito molesto tirándole con el borrador en la cabeza.

―QUE ACASO CREES QUE PUEDO ACTUAR COMO AMANTE DE MI HERMANO? GINPACHI-SENSEI, ESO ES INCESTO!―lo señalo con un dedo acusador.

Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar y la voz de la madre del salón salió en defensa de la pobre Kagura

―gimpachi-sensei, ella tiene un punto. Kagura-chan no puede hacer de ese personaje, creo que está bien que Soyo-chan lo haga, después de todo por algo le decimos hime, no?―pregunto a todos.

La vos de los alumnos comenzó a escucharse y la querida y respetada Soyo termino aceptando el personaje, entregando el suyo a Kagura.

―está bien, lo hare. Seré la mejor hime para mis esclavos!―dijo motivada, sin darse cuenta que eso no había sonado nada bien, a veces aparecía la Soyo sádica producto de las malas juntas.

Gin por su parte estaba azul. Le recordó lo sucedido en el aula 3Z, cuando un bastardo sádico entrego su mando de pirata de alta clase, a un rey comprometido con la princesa.

―no me gusta ser pirata, creo que ese personaje le queda mejor al Yato sonriente―tiro su número a la mesa de su acompañante y agarro el de su amigo, realizando un intercambio sin escuchar quejas del pelirrojo―yo me quedare con el rey, puedo torturar a mis vasallos así―rio feliz.

―haz lo que quieras―sonrió el mayor de los Yato― después de todo quien dice que voy a actuar?―su sonrisa era incluso retadora hacia el profesor de los ojos de pez muerto.

―que no esté tu tutor, el niño bonito y mimado con complejo de estatura, no quiere decir que no harás lo que se te dicen, mocoso malcriado! Dejare pasar esto solo por ahora, pero ya no se pueden hacer más cambios!―

Luego de sus quejas sus alumnos dieron un ´´si´´ solo para dejar conforme a ginpachi-sensei.

Ahora, tras el recuerdo, se arrepentía de no haber detenido ese cambio de lugares, aunque si lo hubiera hecho la pareja hubiera sido… su mente divago entre un sádico cara de niña y un monstruo traga todo. Ya no sabía que era peor.

 **Dos días después.**

 **En el patio de Gintama school.**

Kagura y Soyo habían salido al patio con el libreto que gorila les había dado para la obra. Por suerte a Kagura no le habían dado muchas líneas como a Soyo, y lo que era aún mejor no tenía por qué hablar bonito. En medio del almuerzo comenzaron a platicar de esa peculiar obra.

Se trataba de una obra de teatro bastante romántica que involucraba a una princesa llamada Laure comprometida con un apuesto rey, un joven de 18 años malvado y despiadado llamado Vincent, quien heredo la corona luego de matar a su padre. ´´el personaje tiene muchas similitudes con el bastardo sádico´´ pensó Kagura una vez hubo terminado. Siguiendo con la historia, la princesa de gran belleza no estaba enamorada de ese ser tan malvado, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de su país, por lo que de una u otra manera cuando están a punto de casarse en altamar el barco navío del pirata más temido Beltran, el estratégico quien toma de rehén a la tripulación, entre ellos a la princesa y su fiel sirviente, Gocha (Shimpachi). Lorelei, la más atractiva de los piratas se termina enamorando del rey, ´´enamorada de Okita-kun´´ rio Soyo al leer esa parte, sabía que su amiga lo había leído pero no quería mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento ante esa oportunidad que tenía de estar con él. Después de todo a Kagura le gustaba Okita Sougo por más que lo niegue.

―cómo vas a hacer esta parte?―pregunto Kagura con medio sándwich en la boca.

Soyo leyó la escena y se sonrojo. Esa escena era una de las más íntimas que tenía con el pirata, una escena donde besaba al amor de su vida, pues así como en el cuento la princesa Margaret se había enamorado del pirata pelirrojo.

―yo… uhmmm…―

―no tienes de otra Soyo-chan tienes que practicar con aniki― había dicho Kagura ante la duda de su amiga. Kagura se hacia la desentendida, pero estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su amiga por su hermano. La ayudaría, así como ella lo hizo cuando no sabía que sentía por el sádico.

―PERO KAGURA-CHAN!―se escandalizo al escuchar la idea de su amiga

―Soyo-chan no tienes de otra, mira lo nerviosa que estas. Debes practicar. Gin-chan prometió darnos helado si todo salía bien!―había usado de excusa. Si, era cierto lo del helado, pero realmente quería tener a Soyo de cuñada.

―pe… pero primero podemos practicar esta parte―pidió avergonzada señalando la escena en que Lorelei y Laure hablaban en su habitación. Kagura lo pensó momentáneamente y termino accediendo.

―está bien, pero no pasas de mañana!―le advirtió―tienes que aprenderte todo, Soyo-chan―

Soyo rio nerviosa aceptando el empujón. La escena era corta y muy emocional, pues era el momento donde ambos personajes se juntaban para hablar entre ellas y decir sus sentimientos.

―lo amo―susurro Soyo entrando en el personaje. Brindando ternura a su compañera― no puedo evitarlo―Kagura sintió por un momento que se estaba inspirando en su hermano. Pero no era tiempo de eso, ella debía entrar en el alma de Lorelei.

―Y te vuelvo a repetir una vez más―tomo con furia el cuello de la remera de Soyo levantándola unos centímetros del suelo donde se había arrodillado previamente― a mí no me interesa. No seas una princesa que se pasa toda la noche lamentándose. No siento nada por Beltran, pero lo respeto y no voy a dejar esta hermandad de piratas en las manos delicadas de una niña mimada.―la soltó dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Soyo miro con pesar el suelo sintiéndose menos, Laure se sentía menos.―así que te entrenare―dijo posicionando sus manos en su cintura sacando pecho.―te volverás una pirata en todo el sentido de la palabra, un reino se forja con reyes aptos para tomar decisiones, un barco pirata, una familia, una hermandad necesita más que eso.―Soyo quedo fascinada con la actuación de su amiga―no darás ordenes estando oculta detrás de un mostrador repleto de joyas. Tu tendrás que pelear, dar órdenes y tener mucha astucia para conseguir las joyas―inclinada le mostro una sonrisa arrogante mostrando una moneda oculta entre sus dedos. Por un momento sintió que Kagura realmente era una mujer pirata y que esa moneda era de oro y pertenecía a algún tesoro maldito.

―eres asombrosa Kagura-chan―sonrió Soyo dando palmaditas, ruborizando a su amiga.

―claro que no Soyo -chan, es solo que practique, nada mas.―Kagura uso su tiempo libre para acercarse al sádico. No era una tsundere, ella no rogaría por amor, pero tampoco se quedaría con brazos cruzados. Después de todo era un amigo de la infancia de su hermano y un vecino que vivía más tiempo en su casa que en la de él.―mañana te lucirás delante de anikki, así que practiquemos mas.―

Soyo rio levemente, sabía que Kagura no iba a desistir.

Por otro lado en la azotea de la preparatoria, tres chicos se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente, mientras hablaban del peculiar show que debían hacer para las festividades de la época en que caen los cerezos.

Imai Nobume, Okita Sougo y Yato Kamui comían sus almuerzos bastante extraños. Nobume, la chica de cabello azulado comía sus 12 donas diarias en el almuerzo, Sougo acompañaba su comida con algo de picante, un condimento muy común en su hogar, y Kamui tenía un almuerzo para 20 personas más dos bolsas de pan que acabo comprando en la cafeteria de la escuela, era todo un glotón, ´´igual que su hermana´´ solía pensar Sougo.

―ya practicaron?― pregunto Nobume algo perdida en sus donas.

―claro, 3 días en la semana ―´´cuando no está Kamui en casa´´ pensó Sougo al recordar estos días atrás cuando se colaba en la casa de los Yatos a practicar con china. No es que le tenga miedo al pelirrojo de su amigo, pero china insistía que sea así para no tener interrupciones, claro que eso le daba libertad de interpretar con mayor facilidad las escenas de flirteo entre ambos personajes. Aun se preguntaba por qué kondo-san no había desarrollado más esos personajes, eran más interesantes que una princesa temerosa y delicada, y un pirata roba vírgenes en altamar.

―y tu Kamui?― volvió a preguntar Nobume esta vez mirando al pelirrojo de trenza.

―aun no lo leo―dijo una vez que se tragó una gran porción de pollo frito―de que va el cuento del cordero y el asesino?―pregunto inocente ´´ni siquiera se acuerda del nombre´´ suspiraron ambos sádicos.

―como no lo leíste? No estabas emocionado porque te darían helado? Apréndete el libreto, estúpido sonrisitas!―se quejó Sougo. Kamui ignoro el insulto, comer estaba primero en sus prioridades.

―acaso te intimida la presencia de hime-san?―pregunto calmada Nobume. Kamui se detuvo por un breve momento en comer, pero retomo su andar para evitar sospechas, pero sus compañeros y amigos eran buenos observadores y ya deducían hace bastante tiempo que a él le gustaba Soyo o estaba perdido en lo que sentía por la menor de los tokugawa.

―oh! Ya comprendo―dijo Sougo al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Kamui― a ti te gusta hime-sama, no?―pregunto ´´inocentemente´´. Kamui se ahogó por lo dicho.

―acaso estas insinuando que está asustado porque si actúa con ella se va a dar cuenta de que si tiene sentimientos?―dijo asombrada Nobume de manera teatral y exageradamente. Sougo la siguió divertido luego de ver por el rabillo del ojo como Kamui escupía el agua que estaba intentando tragar.

―cómo vas a decir eso? No sabes quién es este sujeto? Es el próximo sucesor en una línea de asesinos a sueldos, un futuro mercenario. Como va a ser miedoso? Y menos por una mujer delicada y fina como hime-sama.―Nobume no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reírse intentando taparse la boca derramando lágrimas por intentar mantener su compostura. Sougo por su parte no se controló y rio a carcajadas por lo que había dicho. Kamui estaba que largaba humo por la boca, esos dos eran buenos amigos, pero desde que se les había metido la idea que a él le gustaba la princesita lo estaban volviendo loco.

―acaso quieren morir?―pregunto molesto con un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo.

―cálmate sonrisitas―le dijo Sougo tratando de calmarse y dando unas palmaditas en su hombro―solo te advertimos de que te apresures, hime-sama no te esperara para siempre, le puede interesar algún otro―

―u otra―

Ambos quedaron en silencio al escuchar esas palabras. Miraron a Nobume quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción feliz por provocar una reacción en su compañero. La negación de Kamui y los intentos por desviar el asunto de su primer romance la tenían preocupada, ella quería a Soyo, y le brindaría un empujoncito si era necesario.

―que dijiste?―pregunto algo divertido Sougo sin comprender. Kamui por su parte la miraba asombrada. Nobume era la única que no se había acercado a ellos para flirtear si no para hacer un equipo sádico en conjunto con ambos. Sus gustos personales eran totalmente desconocidos. Sougo tenía la leve sospecha que no tenía ninguna inclinación y que eso la volvía tan asexual como su compañero lo había sido hasta que cierta princesita comenzó la preparatoria en gintama school. Pero escuchar las palabras de Nobume no lo asombraban, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Nobume, tomo un poco de agua de su botella y se levantó para tirar la caja de donas vacías al tiempo en que la campana sonaba y marcaba la próxima hora de clases.

―que si no te interesa, la conquistare yo―su leve sonrisa y su confesión los había dejado perplejos.

 **Entrada de Gintama school**

 **Fin de las clases**

Kamui estaba inquieto, si es que se podía decir así. No había visto a Nobume después de terminar su clase aburrida con el profesor de gimnasia Abuto. Su tío y profesor le pregunto que ocurría, pues el chico estaba perdido, molesto y había rechazado ir a las clases de artes marciales a las que él era capitán. Por un momento, el mayor, creyó que había peleado con su hermana, pero lo descarto rápidamente él no era de tomarle mucha importancia a sus peleas y si lo hiciera, se habrían dejado de hablar hace mucho tiempo.

Llegado el final de las clases Abuto decidió hablar con él, umibozu era un hombre severo pero en secreto quería saber si su idiota hijo cometía un improperio, claro que la mayoría de las veces Abuto lo cubría, de lo contrario el patriarca de la familia pasaría todo el día yendo y viniendo de sus misiones solo para golpear al mayor de sus hijos culpa de su mal accionar. Claro que umibozu sabía de eso, sabía que Abuto no lo llamaría todo el tiempo, que solo daría aviso si el mismo no podía lidiar con el asunto.

Que Kamui no le quiera contar que sucedía era un tema de temer, buscarlo sería crucial para determinar si daba aviso o no a su progenitor.

Lo vio caminar entre los pasillos de la escuela junto a sus compañeros, aunque la chica de cabello azul no se encontraba. Eso le llamo la atención, siempre están los tres juntos.

En un momento el menor de los Okita se despidió entrando al aula 2Z con un ademan de mano separando caminos con su sobrino. Eso era otra alarma que sonaba en su cabeza, no había día en que ambos no llegaran a la casa juntos a molestar a la pequeña Kagura y mirar televisión. Lo cotidiano estaba desapareciendo.

Camino entre la muchedumbre de alumnos desesperados por salir a su casa.

Llegando a la entrada lo vio buscar a alguien con la mirada, se movió vislumbrando a alguien que Abuto no podía descifrar quien era, quiso acercarse mas pero un escalofrió lo obligo a detenerse junto a una mano que presionaba su cráneo con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar. Al darse vuelta con cuidado pudo ver a su pequeña sobrina acompañada del amigo de su Kamui.

―que haces Abuto? Espiando?―dijo con asco al momento que escupía con odio. Si uno no la conociera pensaría que es uno de los miembros más fuertes de los yakuza. El bate de beisbol y el flequillo para atrás junto a su fuerza descomunal la hacían ver como ´´una chica busca problemas´´

―yo… yo solo…―

―he? Habla más fuerte! Acaso alguien te mando a chismosear?―lo miro acusadoramente

―cla…claro que no Kagura-chan―dijo sudoroso tratando de escapar de la situación.

―china, ya está, déjalo. Kamui ya se fue―´´he? Ya se fue?´´ pensó Abuto aprovechando el momento leve en que Kagura aflojo su agarre para girar su cabeza y mirar en dirección a la entrada. Pero Kagura no es tonta, y Abuto si andaba de fisgón.

―HABLA BASTARDO!―lo golpeo con su pie en la espalda―ACASO EL CALVO TE MANDO?―

―no, claro que no!― Kagura lo miro con duda, no le creía nada―solo estoy preocupado, hoy no fue a entrenar!―

Kagura lo pensó por unos momento… no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese argumento, pero su cometido ya había terminado. Kamui había ´´ordenado´´ (porque pedir no era algo que Kamui sabía hacer) a Soyo ensayar juntos sus líneas mañana a primera hora, después de todo mañana era un día de descanso.

―está bien, te dejare ir―levanto el pie de su espalda provocando que la tía Abuto largue un suspiro de alivio.―pero…―volvió a hablar y esta vez con tono de advertencia―si te vuelvo a ver de fisgón hablare con Kamui del tema―se burló con una sonrisa grande mostrando los dientes dando a entender que no podía hacer nada más.

Abuto se resignó, Kamui era de temer. Su misión había concluido sin ni siquiera comenzar.

 **Residencia Tokugawa**

 **Habitación de Soyo**

―yo no sé qué voy a hacer mañana Kagura-chan―hablaba por teléfono hime intentando buscar un vestido apropiado para el día de mañana.

A la salida de la preparatoria Kamui había decidió hablar con ella. Las palabras de Nobume lo habían incomodado de algún modo y no quería que se acercara a la chica. Era lento? Probablemente sí, puesto que el aun no quería aceptar nada, porque según él no había nada por Soyo tokugawa. Pero aun así lo había hecho, no lo dudo, se acercó a ordenarle que el día de mañana a las 7 horas ellos se encontraran en la plaza para practicar la estúpida obra de teatro. Y sin que la chica pudiera darle una respuesta se fue a su casa tranquilo porque ya no tenía esa sensación molesta en el pecho, ya no estaba esa intranquilidad. La pobre Soyo había quedado muda y totalmente colorada, el chico que le gustaba desde hace unos años la había invitado a salir. Si bien ella sabía que no era una cita se sentía en la nube, una tarde con Kamui, se por lo que fuera, la enamoraba más del pelirrojo.

A pesar de lo maravillada que estaba no podía separar su inquietud, actuar como princesa, flirtear con él, e intentar la escena del beso. Una cosa era practicar con Kagura (aunque la escena del beso aun no la practicaba) y otra muy distinta era con Kamui.

―cálmate, Soyo-chan. Todo saldrá bien! Aniki es un idiota, no se dará cuenta de nada―

―pero…―dudo por un momento. Y que si quería que el descubriera lo que siente por él?―pero… no quiero, Kagura-chan.―Kagura quedo callada al otro lado del teléfono―quiero que él se dé cuenta que me gusta, que se de cuenta que… me enamore de él― ya estaba cavando su tumba, Kagura quería, le exigía declararse, pero Soyo siempre retrocedía ante la idea.

―hazlo!―dijo Kagura por el auricular del teléfono―Soyo-chan, hazlo―

 **Parque de kabuki-cho**

 **Prefectura de Edo**

Por qué se le habrá ocurrido a Nobume decir esas palabras? Culpa de eso ya no podía concentrarse en nada. Había decidido salir con Sougo al parque en la noche para pelear un rato. Quería despejarse, quedar agotado para poder llegar a su casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente sin interrupciones, esperaba no volver a ver su rostro entre sus divagaciones. Sougo era un buen oponente, uno de los pocos con los que le gustaba tener un combate. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y ya no podían más. Ya había olvidado hace cuantas horas estaban dándose golpes en la plaza. Se felicitaba así mismo por avisar, esta vez, a Kagura que no llegaría a cenar. A pesar de las peleas, quería mucho a su hermana y no le apetecía preocuparla.

―se puede saber que sucede?―pregunto Sougo agotado tirado en el pasto al igual que el pelirrojo.

―hoy no fui a practicar―dijo juntando aire―quería hacerlo antes de dormir―

Sougo supuso que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no quería preguntar nada. Kamui era muy reservado. Prefirió esperar hasta que ocurriera algo.

―que sientes por Kagura?―pregunto Kamui de espaldas a su sádico amigo. Este último se sorprendió, no esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo, incluso dudaba de que este enterado de su gusto por la pelirroja.

―he?―no sabía que decir exactamente, su pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa pero no quiso dejarlo sin respuesta―siento desesperación y mucha ansiedad―respondió―quiero verla y monopolizarla―Kamui se sorprendió por lo que dijo, no sonaba a ningún dorama que veía Abuto entre llantos a las 10 de la noche, después de cenar. Pensó que diría alguna cursilería o que hablaría del amor y las cucarachas en el estómago, ese programa no servía para nada. Ya le prohibiría a Abuto volver a ver esa mierda.

―solo eso?―

―es lo único que puedo expresar―dijo tranquilo―es complicado, porque ya comienzas a desconocer tu propio cuerpo y te vuelves muy impulsivo cuando la ves, creo que básicamente me enamore de ella.―hablo tranquilo.

―que tan lejos llegaste con ella?―le pregunto, esta vez en modo ´´protector de hermana´´

―realmente quieres saberlo?―Kamui se preparó para darle una paliza, pero el castaño lo detuvo riendo―cálmate, complejo de hermana menor. No hice nada, ´´aun´´―sonrió de lado provocándolo.

―y más te vale que siga así―lo amenazo―

―claro, pero si tu hermana me da permiso quiero decirte que no me detendré― Kamui intento golpearlo, pero este sabía lo que se avecinaba y huyo de la escena gritándole―DICELO, SABES QUE DEBES HACERLO!―Kamui se molestó. Ya lo sabía, lo había descubierto. Aunque aún faltaba algo muy importante, a ella también le gustaba él?

 **Fin del primer capítulo. Pensé en hacerlo un one-shot pero se iba a volver muy infinito. Sé que no hay mucho kamusoyo, no hay mucha interacción de personajes, pero en el próximo habrá más cantidad de escenas entre ellos dos.**

 **El okikagu debía ser leve, pero se volvió en casi protagónico junto al kamusoyo…no sé qué hacen esos dos con mis ideas!**

 **Bueno espero que les guste.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una obra de piratas y princesas**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Antes de comenzar quería aclarar una cosa, un error de tipografía o simple estupidez humana… jajajaja, en el anterior capitulo donde hablan Kamui, Sougo y Nobume había puesto que era dos días después del aviso de gimpachi sensei de la obra teatral, cuando realmente habían pasado DOS SEMANAS! Por eso Sougo dice que practica tres veces en la semana, ya iba tiempo estando con Kagura en su casa… lo digo porque realmente fue un error y porque no se comprendería el hilo temporal por el que pasan los hechos. Sin más que decir los dejo con el segundo capítulo de este kamusoyo y okikagu

.

.

 **Plaza central de Edo**

 **Siete veinte AM**

Kamui había pensado en llegar tarde solo para no ponerse al descubierto con la chica, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba. Pero su desayuno había sido interrumpido por su falta de hambre, se estaba cansando de esa situación. Esa princesita no lo dejaba comer tranquilo. Salió caminando despacio de su casa, una residencia que compartía con su tío Abuto, profesor de educación física de las aulas 2z y 3z. Sin darse cuenta, en un momento, comenzó a acelerar sus pasos llegando diez minutos antes al punto de encuentro. Ya eran 20 minutos pasadas de la hora acordada y esa mocosa no llegaba. Suspiro con sueño, el entrenamiento de la noche anterior no había surtido efecto y el pobre pelirrojo no había podido conciliar el sueño.

―lo siento Kamui-san! Me quede dormida―dijo agitada Soyo, la chica había corrido desde su casa hasta ese lugar. Aun se sentía culpable por llegar tarde. Kagura la había entretenido toda la noche hablándole por teléfono, que no había podido conciliar el sueño.―hace mucho que llegaste?― pregunto aun agitada.

Kamui miro al frente luego de una rápida inspección por el cuerpo de la morena, jamás diría en vos alta que esa mocosa le llamaba mucho la atención.

―bastante―dijo con una sonrisa de pocos amigos. A Soyo se le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza, ese chico no estaba muy feliz, había esperado más de lo que él quisiera aceptar. Era el típico chico que ´´ si no estás, me voy´´. Pero aun así, contra todo pronóstico espero impacientemente.

―lo siento―se disculpó―podemos ir a desayunar antes, no?―la antena de Kamui reacciono con más entusiasmo, los consejos de su amiga eran muy efectivos. Solo afirmando con la cabeza insistentemente le dijo que lo siguiera, iban a buscar un puesto de comida.

Entre las sombras de unos arbustos tres personas los miraban atentamente.

―muy bien Soyo-chan, aprendiste los consejos que te dio la gran Kagura-sama―dijo orgullosa la pequeña Yato.

―china, lo que le dijiste es de sentido común. Viéndote a ti o al calvo de tu padre comiendo queda más que obvio que Kamui es igual, seguro son los genes de gorila de las montañas lo que los impulsa a amar tanto la comida―dijo despreocupado. Y es que Sougo conocía a toda la familia Yato, incluyendo a la señora Kouka que había fallecido hace algunos años.

Los Yato habían llegado poco antes de que Kagura nazca. Por aquel entonces, Kamui era un niño muy pequeño y desde la temprana edad de un año, las madres de ambos (de Sougo y Kamui) se habían hecho muy amigas, llegando al punto en que Kouka había ocupado el lugar de madre cuando se enteró que los padres del pequeño Sougo y la chica Mitsuba, habían muerto en un accidente de autos. El mini (por ese entonces) sádico recién había cumplido seis años. Su hermana se hizo cargo suyo. Okita Mitsuba trabajaba para mantenerlos a ambos, mientras el matrimonio Yato cuidaba del pequeño Sougo. La posterior muerte de la señora Kouka fue un gran golpe apara los tres, aunque más lo fue para Kamui quien se vio más afectado por lo sucedido. Kagura se había mostrado más fuerte siendo un año menor que el dúo sádico. La chica, a pesar de sus reacciones infantiles, era muy madura cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Tal vez fue ahí cuando se enamor…

―sádico!―llamo Kagura sacándolo de sus recuerdos―sádico! Se están moviendo! Hay que seguirlos―dijo Kagura levantándose a toda marcha. Sougo la miro unos momentos y decidió seguirla calmadamente.

―cuando le vas a decir?―pregunto Nobume a sus espaldas.

―decir que?―

Nobume lo miro sin expresión, sus amigos eran realmente buenos para hacer maldades, pero eran pésimos para esas situaciones. Las chicas se merecían algo más. Suspiro profundamente.

―sabes, te ves como un idiota cuando te le quedas mirando. Ustedes dos son muy similares―dijo Nobume hablado de Kamui y Sougo― o acaso esperaras hasta que aparezca otro Hisashi para que te de valor?―esta vez lo dijo burlonamente. A Sougo no le había hecho gracia cuando la pelirroja se declaró fan número uno, de Hisashi. Ella quería que el fuera el nuevo presidente del comité estudiantil de conducta. Pero claro que él no se la iba a dejar tan fácil. Gano y con ello le aclaro que él era mejor que ese tal Hisashi.

―no necesito de nadie para decir lo que quiero.―le respondió con molestia

―oh! Entonces le tienes miedo a Kamui? No sabía que eras así de cobarde―Sougo no respondió nada, él no era miedoso. Solo quería estar seguro de no meter la pata. La relación entre ellos, sacando la rivalidad que nació desde su infancia, era muy buena y no quería tirar por la borda todo aquello por un simple enamoramiento. Él quería mantener esa relación cercana con ambos, principalmente con Kagura.

Dejando la charla de lado, una vez se hubieran juntado con Kagura, siguieron observando a Kamui y Soyo en su… cita? El par de estudiantes había tirado a la mierda la finalidad principal de esa salida, que era la de ensayar la obra de teatro, por una ´´cita´´. Ambos estaban sentados en un puesto de ramen y Soyo recién iba por la mitad de su tazón cuando Kamui tenía una pila de platos sucios y seguía comiendo como un desesperado…

´´Gr…gr…gr…´´ el ruido de la panza de Kagura hizo que ambos sádicos, Nobume y Sougo, se voltearan a mirarla. La chica pelirroja los observaba con un hilo de baba colgando de sus labios.

―podemos desayunar también―opino Nobume al escuchar el sonido de su estómago.

Sougo acepto y Kagura le agradeció abrazándola muy feliz, abrazo que molesto a Sougo y que Nobume comprendió.

Por otro lado, en el puesto de ramen, Soyo intentaba tener una charla placentera con el chico pelirrojo.

―Kamui-san―lo llamo tranquila mientras el chico volvía a pedir una nueva ración de ramen.―que escena vamos a practicar?―pregunto tímidamente.

―no se―dijo tranquilo, o eso creyó Soyo, pero Kagura que los estaba observando desde una banca detrás de unos arbustos se percató de ese espasmo casi imperceptible que tuvo su hermano. Lo conocía muy bien, era un acto de duda. El muy idiota quería mostrar su seguridad siempre, y así lo era, salvo en pequeños momentos donde la duda aparecía y su cuerpo lo delataba. Pero él chico no tenía dudas por la escena que realizarían en sí, si no por realizar siquiera ese ensayo. Kagura estaba comenzando a sospechar que su hermano se sentía fuera de sí en esa situación. Él no estaba acostumbrado a andar en actividades que no implicaran golpes.

―no lo hará―susurro Sougo. ― De seguro buscara alguna manera de escabullirse del asunto.― Kagura, Sougo y Nobume llevaban puesto unos anteojos de sol para aparentar ser otras personas, además Kagura llevaba un lindo mostacho en su rostro.

―si no lo hace, apuntare―amenazo Kagura sacando su arma de fuego. La chica se volvió un francotirador número 13.

―hey! China, de donde sacaste eso?―pregunto preocupado Sougo. Culpa de esa chica los iban a meter en prisión.

―de aquella tienda―señalo un patio de juegos donde se tiraban balas de pintura.

―china eso no es una tienda, acaso lo robaste?―

―sádico ya pareces mi mamá―Kagura y Sougo seguían discutiendo cuando Nobume volvió a aparecer con un arma similar a la de Kagura.

―y tú de donde sacaste eso?―pregunto Sougo deteniendo el último golpe que Kagura le había lanzado mientras que con su otra mano le jalaba la mejilla con fuerza.

―de aquella tienda―señalo la chica. La tienda era de disparo. El arma no llevaba balas, si no dardos con puntas muy afiladas―con esto bajare sus ganas de escapar―dijo tranquila. Sougo no era el más indicado para controlarla, puesto que a él también le hubiera gustado molestar a su amigo pelirrojo, pero comprendía a la chica Soyo y no quería entrometerse. El bien sabia lo lentos que eran esos hermanos Yato.

―hey! Cálmense!―llamo la atención Kagura.

―que pasa china―dijo Sougo aun forcejeando con Nobume.

―no están―

Los dos sádicos observaron por todos los alrededores y efectivamente no estaban. Que había pasado?

Kamui había escuchado unos ruidos a sus espaldas y pudo divisar tres cabezas muy conocidas por él. Suspiro, el chico aún no estaba satisfecho con la comida, pero opto por pagar y llevarse a la chica de cabellera azabache con él, lejos de esos metidos. Su acompañante no se había percatado de nada, suerte que el pelirrojo tenía sus sentidos desarrollados.

―Kamui -kun?―pregunto la chica confundida porque el pelirrojo la saco de un momento a otro de ese puesto. Kamui se detuvo y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

―sabes tus líneas de memoria?―pregunto

―sí, todas―dijo segura.

―yo también las sé. Entonces, no te parece una pérdida de tiempo ensayar?―Soyo se deprimió, él no quería estar con ella. De seguro se había aburrido, ella lo había aburrido. Soyo ya pensaba que el chico se despediría de ella dejándola en el parque. Soyo sabía que no era nada importante para él, pero aun así quería buscar una manera de acercarse a Kamui. No había hecho mucho en los años pasados, pero este sería el último año que el iría a clases en la misma preparatoria que ella y quería esforzarse un poco más, pero eso no parecía suceder. Soyo se decepciono, miro al piso esperando a que él se despida y le diga un ´´nos vemos´´, pero eso no ocurrió.―me aburre ensayar―se quejó de nuevo―no quieres ir a otro lado?―esa pregunta hizo a Soyo levantar la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos―tengo ganas de ir a ver un torneo de artes marciales…―la miro de soslayo―pero tal vez sea mejor ir a un parque de diversiones―dijo ahogando un poco su frustración. Él quería ver las luchas. Soyo noto eso, y le dio ternura ver aunque sea por unos segundos como Kamui se deprimía por pensar que no vería sus peleas.

―quiero ver como golpean a alguien en la cara!―dijo emocionada. Kamui se sorprendió, realmente pensó que elegiría el parque de diversiones. Sonrió levemente y asintió, irían a la arena como observadores, claro.

De cerca los seguía el trio de sádicos.

―escuchaste eso sádico!―casi grito Kagura moviendo de un lado a otro a Sougo emocionada―aniki invito a una cita a Soyo-chan―grito de emoción manteniendo un nivel de voz aceptable para no ser escuchada.

―yo solo vi que se quiso escabullir para ver las peleas―dijo sin ganas. Sougo comprendía sus gustos, después de todo el también quería ir a verlo, solo que una china molesta toco su timbre a altas horas de la mañana para ir a fisgonear la ´´cita´´ del sonrisitas.

Nobume y Kagura lo fulminaron con la mirada.

―eres hombre―dijeron ambas condenándolo por sus palabras.

Sougo no supo cómo tomar aquello.

 **En la arena**

 **Asientos 48L y 47L**

Soyo y Kamui habían entrado al lugar tomando sus asientos muy lejos de la arena. Kamui apenas y podía ver el espectáculo, por suerte amenazo a un par de sujetos para que le cambiaran los asientos. Estando en la fila ´´L´´ (en el medio) el show comenzó y las luces se apagaron dejando toda la iluminación donde el espectáculo se desarrollaba. Soyo y Kamui pasaban una linda tarde apostando por quien ganaría y viendo a donde se pegaban los contrincantes. Las diversiones de Kamui no estaban mal, a Soyo comenzaba a gustarle las luchas, eran divertidas.

Ya iban por la tercer pelea cuando Kamui por accidente rozo su brazo con el de ella. Este se dio cuenta pero actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido y siguió alentando al sujeto más fuerte de la pelea, un hombre musculoso y alto. Soyo, en cambio, se le quedo mirando embelesada sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cara, por un momento se percató de lo que sucedía. Había estado tan emocionada por ver las luchas junto a Kamui que recién se daba cuenta de que esa salida había terminado en una cita… de amigos, pero cita al fin.

Recordaba como Kagura solía mencionárselas muy emocionada cada vez que se juntaba con Okita, Nobume o el propio Kamui a verlas. Luego de una jornada de peleas solían juntarse para hablar de lo bien que la pelirroja lo había pasado. Con esos recuerdos en su mente no se molestó se sacar su mirada del pelirrojo que ocupaba asiento a su lado.

Kamui estaba sintiéndose raro, esa chica, amiga de Kagura lo estaba mirando desde hace un rato sin parpadear. Al principio quiso ignorar ese hecho, pero la chica seguía observándolo y su incomodidad no desaparecía.

―sucede algo?―sonrió como era de costumbre poniendo incomoda, esta vez, a la pobre Soyo que negó rápidamente para seguir animando al luchador que ella prefería.

Tres filas atrás de ellos Kagura, Sougo y Nobume los observaban. Por momentos su vista se dirigía a la parejita y por otro a la arena. Esa misión se estaba poniendo muy difícil, mira que venir a llevarlos a una situación así. Los tres eran fans de las peleas y no podían con su hobbie preferido. Pero Kagura había sido fuerte y pudo observar ese momento en que cruzaron miradas.

―sádico, nobu-chan! Un momento kamusoyo reportándose en la fila L―menciono Kagura como todo un oficial dirigiéndose a sus superiores. Nobume miro en la dirección que esta dijo y lo vio. La chica de cabellera azulada era más perceptiva que sus dos acompañantes y por unos segundos pudo ver la desviación en la mirada de Kamui hacia los labios de la pequeña Soyo.

―posible beso―reporto Nobume llamando la atención de ambos rivales. Curiosos miraron en donde estaba Kamui y Soyo.

―eh?―pregunto confundido Sougo en el momento en que la tribuna que alentaba al sujeto más músculos proclamaba la victoria―maldición me lo perdí―dijo molesto mientras veía como al sujeto al que le había apostado contra la china quedaba en el piso sin moverse. Kagura rio muy divertida.

―YA LO VISTE SADICO! SOY LA GANADORA! AHORA PAGAME, BASTARDO!―reclamo con una pose triunfante. Kagura se sentía muy poderosa pisando el hombro del chico sádico, subida en su asiento. La pose de ´´ lámeme las botas, perro´´ iba muy bien con Kagura.

Cuando la tribuna por fin se calmó, Nobume pudo divisar que los asientos en los que estaba la pareja habían quedado vacíos. Kamui se había marchado nuevamente, con Soyo, sin ser vistos.

―se fueron―dijo con calma mientras degustaba una dona, andar de espía era agotador. Tenía que recargar energías.

―QUE?!―se quejó con fuerza Kagura.―MALDICION! HAY QUE ENCONTRARLOS!―grito y con tan mala suerte que al girarse de manera brusca se chocó con un simio de tres metros, llámese humano sapien sapien, que miro molesto por la comida recién comprada tirada en el piso.

―HEY MOCOSA!―le pico la frente con el dedo―MIRA QUE MIERDA HICISTE? YA NO TENGO QUE COMER!―el reclamo provoco risa en Kagura. El hombre no necesitaba ser alimentado, se notaba que de hambre no iba a morir.―PAGAME MI COMIDA MALDITA PERRA!―le grito muy molesto picando esta vez el pecho de Kagura sintiendo una suavidad muy femenina. A Sougo le dieron ganas de sacar su katana (la que usaba en sus prácticas en el club de kendo) y rebanarle el dedo por osar tocarla. Por su parte Kagura ni se inmuto y molesta por los insultos que le había dicho lo empujo al piso y con una pose soberbia le dijo…

―tu comida sigue en el piso así que cómetela!― le dijo señalando el suelo con su dedo índice y escupiendo en donde se encontraban los desperdicios. La sensualidad que todos pudieron percibir por unos momentos de esa mocosa se había ido a la mierda con ese acto tan vulgar.

―Maldita!―gritaron lanzándose a la chica pero su fuerza pudo con ellos y el par de sádicos que la acompañaban.

El servicio de espía quedaba momentáneamente inhabilitado por demoras en el servicio.

 **Parque de diversiones de Kabuki-cho**

 **Montaña rusa**

―Kamui-san de enserio está bien? Las luchas no terminaron aun―pregunto una vez más Soyo. Tal vez creyó que la chica se estaba aburriendo del espectáculo, pero era poco creíble que el Yato lo pensara, porque, 1- la chica gritaba y alentaba más que el propio pelirrojo y 2-estabasegura que a él eso no le importaba mucho―estaba muy divertido―aseguro

―si―dijo Kamui feliz de recordar la última pelea, y hubiera preferido quedarse más tiempo solo si no hubiera sido por esas tres plagas que los perseguían para todos lados―ya iremos en otro momento ―le prometió. Soyo se puso muy nerviosa al escucharlo, eso quería decir que iban a salir otra vez?

―otro momento?―

―si―dijo mirándola sin comprender… estaba mal?―no quieres?―

―no! si quiero ir―

―bien. Ya es nuestro turno―dijo Kamui muy tranquilo con su sonrisa típica. Se subieron a la montaña rusa ocupando los primeros asientos. Soyo rápidamente se puso el cinturón. Kamui la miro sin saber qué hacer.

―Kamui-san… nunca viniste a una montaña rusa?―le pregunto confundida, el chico aun luchaba con el cinturón sin saber cómo se ponía eso y, para que servía?

―tengo que ponerme esto?―pregunto el chico mostrando su cinturón en la mano. El pelirrojo lo había agarrado con tanta fuerza que termino arrancándolo sin darse cuenta. A Soyo se le puso la cara azul.

Al final tuvieron que bajarse de la montaña rusa y Soyo término pidiendo disculpas por el error del chico. Kamui había quedado decepcionado por no poder subirse a la atracción. Jamás lo había hecho pero le emocionaban los gritos aterradores de las personas que si se orinarían por las subidas, bajadas y volteretas que daban. Era un meto de tortura muy eficaz, pensaba el mayor de los Yato. A pesar de su decepción, Soyo consiguió quitarle la depresión con un helado que compro para ella y para él. Kamui se distrajo muy rápidamente.

´´parece un niño´´ pensó Soyo.

La chica recordaba el cómo se había enamorado de él o como había comenzado a interesarse en el hermano de su mejor amiga. El recuerdo la había llevado al pasado, hace poco más de un año…

´´Soyo había perdido a su querido sirviente, Jiiya había sido un hombre que había ayudado en la crianza tanto de su hermano como de la suya, sus padres eran muy jóvenes cuando tuvieron a ambos hijos y si bien se amaron mutuamente, no pasaban mucho tiempo con sus pequeños. Recaudar dinero era más importante. Por ello… el día en que murieron no soltaron muchas lágrimas, pues no habían tenido tiempo para quererlos. Jiiya había sido el reemplazo de ambos, su padre, su madre, su familia. El anciano había muerto de vejes rodeado de sus dos pequeños niños.

Soyo había sido educada puertas adentro sin poder salir de la mansión donde vivía. Aburrida, entre los sirvientes a la única que tuvo posibilidad de conocer fue a Kagura. La amistad entre el señor umibozu y su hermano consiguieron que la solitaria Soyo tenga una amiga. Pero a él jamás lo había conocido hasta ese fatídico día…

Los hermanos tokugawa fueron a la última despedida del hombre que los había criado. Pero el pesar que le provocaba el deceso la hizo irse a vagabundear por el cementerio, fue ahí cuando lo vio… Kamui estaba parado sin mover un solo ápice de su anatomía frente a una tumba bien cuidada llena de muchas flores. Soyo no supo que era lo que le había llamado la atención, pero se quedó mirando sin poder moverse.

―me costó mucho―dijo suspirando mientras ponía una flor de color rosado en la lápida―está casi extinta en la zona, pero la encontré y seguiré buscándola― sonrió con pesar. Soyo pudo ver como la ropa del chico estaba sucia y desgarrada, se notaba el esfuerzo que había hecho por encontrar esa exótica flor.´´

Desde ese día lo recordaba. Pasaron meses hasta que su hermano la dejara ir a gintama school bajo la tutoría de Ginpachi sensei, y agradeció mucho que su hermano mayor eligiera esa escuela… ahí lo pudo volver a ver. Aunque aún recordaba que esa sonrisa melancólica que puso frente a esa tumba era más honesta que la hacía a diario.

Y Soyo ya no sabía si estaba siendo sádica con el pelirrojo pero quería volver a ver una sonrisa igual a la de esa vez, una sonrisa completamente genuina.

―oye!―cuando hime volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que había caído en los recuerdos alejándose de la realidad.

―s…si?―pregunto Soyo sonrojada por la aproximación del chico. Kamui la miro sin comprender que le sucedía.

―ya es tarde―dijo señalando el cielo, era verdad estaba atardeciendo―vámonos―habían perdido mucho haciendo la fila para poder subirse a esa montaña rusa y lo peor era, que no consiguieron subirse a ella.

―oh, sí. Es verdad―dijo sorprendida y decepcionada, el día se le había hecho muy corto.

―maldición!―murmuro por lo bajo Kagura insultando mentalmente no haber podido llegar a tiempo para ver la cita de su amiga―llegamos tarde culpa de esos gorilas― comenzó a patalear como si fuera una niña pequeña.

―hey, china!―se quejó Sougo al ver como levantaba polvo con su berrinche―cálmate, estúpida. La culpa fue tuya por retarlo a la arena!― luego de esa discusión en medio del show de pelea, Kagura como toda una poseída amenazo a uno de los sujetos que intentaron golpearlos. El sujeto, a pesar de haber ido como espectador, era un luchador muy conocido allí, el hombre estaba invicto. Y si escuchar a Kagura con su vocabulario de camionero era mucho, verla pateando traseros en el ring era mucho peor. La chica se había ganado el respeto de muchos de los fans y había sido coronada con el título que tenía, el ahora, perdedor. China, los había hecho perder mucho tiempo. ―y esa maya te quedaba horrible―recordó viéndola golpear a todos esos sujetos usando la maya típica de los luchadores. No mostraba mucho, pero si apretaba todo y no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

―pero si tú le mirabas el…―

―cállate, sádica―la silencio. No era culpa suya que sus ojos se desviaran del camino del bien.

―oigan! Dejen de pelear, baka aniki se está llevando a Soyo-chan!―dijo Kagura alarmada, mientras los seguían. A Kamui se le formaba una vena en la frente al darse cuenta que sus tres molestias lo seguían en todas direcciones.

Quería ir y golpearlos pero pensó en esperar a que llegara el auto que iba a recoger a la princesita para poder encargarse de ellos de manera más tranquila y calculadora. Ya tenía planeado una serie de torturas para cada uno de ellos…

―Kamui-san―lo llamo Soyo haciendo que él chico se volteara a verla―tengo que decirte algo muy importante!―le dijo decidida. Sabía que Nobume, Sougo y Kagura estaban escuchando muy claramente detrás de unos arbustos muy cercanos a ellos. ´´que tienen con los arbustos?´´ pensó Kamui irritado.

―dime―sonrió alegremente mientras partía un árbol para que caiga justo donde esos tres se ocultaban. El trio sádico quedo fuera de juego, aplastados por el roble de gran tamaño. Soyo no comprendió porque lo había hecho, pero no busco razones, estaba a punto de confesarse.

―bueno…―´´vas a seguir dudando Soyo? Este es el momento!´´ se dijo así misma―Kamui-san, tú… me gustas!―Kamui siguió con su cara sonriente sin que su calma sea perturbada por las palabras de la chica.

―ya lo sabía―dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa. Soyo se avergonzó por haber sido tan obvia.

―y… entonces…?―

―no te invite a salir?―

―sí, acaso eso quiere decir…―el chico asintió con su sonrisa típica.

―me gustas―a Soyo casi se le salió el corazón al escucharlo―que sucede?―pregunto confundido al verla tan asombrada―creí que ya lo sabias―

―co…como voy a saber eso, Kamui-san?―dijo aun nerviosa y alterada.

―mmm… te invite a salir de nuevo…?―Kamui era despistado y sin nada de tacto. Acaso eso era un sinónimo de gustar. Soyo lo miro sonreír de manera típica como un niño que acaba de hacer sus travesuras.

Mientras esa relación ya estaba formada, según Kamui, desde que la tarde comenzó, debajo del árbol salían tres cuerpos que apenas si se movían…

―que… que sucedió?―pregunto confundida Kagura, aún estaba mareada por el golpe que recibió. Ese hermano malvado que tenía se abusaba mucho de su bondad, además de que lo ayudaba para qué avance con Soyo, ese idiota la maltrata tirándole un árbol en la cabeza.

―creo que ya termino todo―dijo Nobume sujetándose la cabeza producto del golpe que recibieron.

Sougo que apenas se está levantando miro a su amigo comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida, acompañado por la princesita con una sonrisa levemente extraña… tal vez hime no se dé cuenta pero ellos tres si, años de conocerlo los prepararon para comprender sus expresiones que en su mayoría eran todas muy similares pero que esa pequeña variedad marcaba un cambio rotundo. Y es que Kamui no hacia sonrisas falsas todo el tiempo, eso era algo que Soyo iba a tener que aprender.

―parece que todo acabo para ti, sádica ―Sougo palmeo la espalda de Nobume mientras se levantaba. Imai y Kagura lo siguieron.

―a que te refieres sádico?―pregunto Kagura sin comprender.

―que a tu amiga le gusta la princesita―dijo divertido viendo a la chica de cabello azulado sin emitir reacción alguna. Sougo amaba verla sufrir, pero le estaba molestando que la chica no emitiera ningún signo de irritación.

―HE!? A NOBU-CHAN LE GUSTA SOYO-CHAN!?―grito sorprendida la chica pelirroja al comprender los gustos de su amiga sádica.

―no, no me gusta―aclaro la chica con cara de póker―solo lo hice para que Kamui avanzara más rápido. Fue un empujoncito― dijo inocente. Sougo rio al comprenderla, le había preocupado los gustos de Nobume, y más porque pasaba mucho tiempo con su china.

―nobu-chan, eres la mejor!―la alabo Kagura.

―por un momento pensé que se disputarían a la princesita―dijo más calmado.

Ya estaban por salir de ese parque cuando Nobume se movió rápido delante de ambos.

―la verdad es que no me gusta Soyo, si no… alguien más― tomándola del mentón apretando su rostro con una mano, obligo a Kagura a que abriera la boca para poder meter su lengua en la cavidad de la pelirroja… Sougo quedo petrificado unos segundos hasta que reacciono sin vacilar tomando a Kagura de la cintura para impulsarla hacia atrás. La chica pelirroja quedo avergonzada y agitada, Nobume le había robado el aire y su primer beso, sin contar que incluso había filtrado su legua en el interior de su boca… que había pasado?

―QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES NOBUME?―le grito Sougo llamando la atención de los pocos visitantes que aún quedaban en el parque.

―cálmate, solo fue…―con su dedo y una sonrisa lasciva se secó la comisura de la boca que tenía saliva―… un beso.―a Sougo le hirvió la sangre y quiso golpearla, pero la chica ya se estaba yendo. Luego de insultarla un sin fin de veces y que la chica le gritara en la distancia a Kagura, que la próxima vez nadie las iba a interrumpir, Sougo miro a su china con molestia e impotencia por no haber previsto ese movimiento. Kagura seguía roja y sin comprender que había sucedido. Sougo estaba que largaba humo por la boca, creía que esa tonta china se había quedado pensando en Nobume, la, ahora, su rival.

Sougo sin querer dejar a Kagura rememorando ese hecho, la tomo del cuello de su remera y la obligo a acercarse mucho más a él hasta chocar los labios y meter de golpe y sin aviso su lengua. Marcaria todos los lugares que esa sádica había tocado y muchos más. Luego de separase y de dejar a la pobre chica nuevamente sin aire, Sougo la acorralo para mirarla fijamente. Kagura no era para nada sumisa, pero esos sádicos de mierda se estaban abusando de la confusión que la golpeaba en ese momento.

―los segundos son mejores!―le grito molesto―y deja de pensar en esa sádica!―

Sougo se había ido dejándola perturbada y muy acalorada… su cuerpo recién estaba comenzando a hacerle caso.

Kagura calmo su pulso. Por unos segundos pudo entrar en razón, el sádico de mierda ese le había dado una orden? Y no solo eso la había besado y ella como una idiota no había hecho nada!

―lo…los matare… mañana no quedara nada de ninguno de los dos―dijo por lo bajo. Comenzando a avanzar en dirección a su casa. En cuanto llegue se daría una ducha y comería algo, luego planearía un plan, una venganza para matar a ese sádico, y hablaría muy seriamente con Nobume.

..

.

Mientras tanto llegando a la morada de su tutor y padre adoptivo, Nobume saludo a Isaburo. El hombre recién llegaba de su trabajo. Este era un policía de elite, condecorado por sus buenas acciones y gran labor.

―oh! Nobume-san―dijo Isaburo al verla―tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar.―su padre no era de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y jamás atendía su teléfono, por lo que no se alarmo para nada. Asintió y fue directo a su habitación donde encontró el móvil sobre su mesita de luz.

La chica de cabellera azulada sonrió levemente al ver los mensajes.

´´por favor! Evita que esos dos salgan juntos´´ leyó, era de alrededor de la una de la tarde, después de ese mensaje le seguían un sinfín de llamadas por teléfono y un total de 34 mensajes… todos con el mismo remitente: ginpachi-sensei, su amante secreto.

…

..

.

 **Bien… estoy sorprendida por ese kagunobu pero aún más lo estoy por el ginnobu jajajajaja…**

 **Lo había planeado a ambos desde el inicio pero creo que dudaba si hacerlo así.**

 **Quería aclarar que Kagura no es pasiva para nada, ella solo estaba shockeada principalmente porque no sabe mucho del amor. Pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerá más la Kagura activa y además Hijikata… por fin aparecerá! Me cuesta meterlo en la trama. El próximo será la obra de teatro! Y veré si ya la acabo… porque me suele extender mucho y todo se sale de mis manos.**

 **Por fa, díganme que les pareció! Si vale la pena continuarla… jajjaja**

 **Gracias por sus reviews:  
** **melgamonster**

 **MusumeAnon**

 **CrissNyan**

 **I love okikagu**

 **Gabyru07**

 **Nos leeremos,**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una obra de piratas y princesas**

Aclaraciones: este es el capítulo final, pero se me hizo infinitamente largo, por lo que decidí hacerlo en dos parte.

Dejando eso de aviso comencemos!

 **Capítulo final**

 **Primera parte**

Habían pasado ya unos días desde los hechos ocurridos en el parque de atracciones, ya estaban a un día del gran festival, traído hasta acá solo para diversión de los visitantes. Pero muchos otros no creían que ese festival fuera solo risas y diversión.

Sucesos previos:

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 **3 días para el festival**

 **Sala de profesores**

Los profesores Sakata Gintoki e Hijikata Toushirou se encontraban sentados en la sala de profesores tomando un café, uno con mucha azúcar y el otro con un copo de mayonesa simulando que era crema batida. Tsukuyo, Zenzou, Sakamoto, entre otros acompañaban al dúo de deprimentes profesores.

―se puede saber qué ocurrió?―pregunto Tsukuyo exhalando el humo de su característica pipa.―acaso tienen problemas con sus alumnas?―ese era un muy mal intencionado comentario. Tsukuyo sabía que ambos andaban con alumnas, menores de edad, un delito y una vergüenza para la institución. Estaba segura que ellos no se esperaban ese comentario, pero que importaba, la pobre estaba rodeada de lolicons. Takasugi, profesor de literatura, estaba teniendo un romance con Matako, una de sus estudiantes; Zenzou, profesor de historia, estaba con Sarutobi; Sakamoto, profesor de algebra, salía con Mutsu; sin contar, claro, a Kondo, profesor de sexualidad, acosador de Tae Shimura. No era difícil de saber que esos dos terminarían así. Lo esperaba de Sakata, pero no Hijikata, profesor de Ética Moral, incluso le sonaba muy irónico ese título.

Por un momento se los imagino gritando y dando mil excusas por ser descubiertos, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Ninguno comprendió o se trataba de algo más?

―ayer…―Hijikata comenzó a hablar extendiendo una nota hacia la rubia.―recibimos amenazas―la expresión de Hijikata mostraba pánico, sudaba y su rostro estaba azul, al igual que el de Gintoki.

―yo… recibí lo mismo―extendió su nota hacia el grupo, esta vez lo agarro Zenzou que junto a Sakamoto comenzaron a leerla en voz alta. Tsuki siguió la lectura con la vista, realmente ambas decían lo mismo.

´´nos veremos en el festival, más te vale que no le pase nada´´

Tsukuyo volvió a exhalar el humo de su pipa, el asunto no le parecía muy importante. No sentía que fuese una real amenaza en la que la vida de esos dos estén en juego, más bien vei esa nota como algo escrito tal vez por un alumno, una broma más del montón que solían hacerle.

―debe ser una broma―dijo sin importancia.

Zenzou releyó la nota sin comprender, el también recibía amenazas por parte del padre o tutor responsable de Sarutobi, el oficial mayor, matsudaira. Los celos de padre no se deben dejar de lado.

―… tal vez llego la hora de que se hagan cargo de sus asuntos―dijo Zenzou tranquilo, comprendiendo la situación. Isaburo tal vez era un padre sobre protector al igual que Okita Sougo, aunque en este caso era un hermano sádico con complejo de hermano menor.

―oh! Ya comprendo―Sakamoto, no tenía también sus problemas, el tío de Mutsu, umibozu también era de temer. Rio escandalosamente como solía hacerlo siempre y apoyo la mano en los hombros de ambos ―umibozu es peligroso, los comprendo―ambos se aterraron más… ellos mismos dudaban de el mismo Yato como de Shige Shige, pero no sabían que era tan obvio ello. Esperaban que sus compañeros de trabajo les hablen de otras hipótesis como una broma de Sougo, o que fueran cosas de chiquillos, pero así como empezaron a hablar el complejo de ninja o el señor risitas sus esperanzas se apagaron.

El sonido del teléfono los alarmo sonando de golpe haciéndolos saltar en las sillas que estaban sentados. Gin era el más cercano a ese teléfono. Intento tomarlo pensando en las miles de cosas que podían suceder si atendía. Tal vez era su Ada madrina que le avisaba que todo era una broma, que no sucedía nada, que la vida continuaba llena de copos de nieve… estaba a centímetros de atender pero…

―hey, Kintoki vas a atender?―Sakamoto se había acercado a él tocándole el hombro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y provocando un sobresalto de su corazón dándose vuelta para golpear a su compañero por asustarlo y haber gritado un ´´kyaaaa´´ que se escuchara en toda la escuela.

Tsukuyo al ver esa escena opto por tomar el teléfono mientras Gin seguía empecinado en golpearlo y sacarle las ganas de asustar a la gente.

―hola, quien habla?―pregunto Tsuki al auricular. Gin la miro aterrado esperando lo peor. Viendo qué tipo de reacciones hacía, pero la mujer solo asentía con la cabeza y miraba apacible a la nada―claro, ya le paso―se giró mirando a Gin y levanto un poco más la voz―Gintoki, umibozu quiere hablarte―la piel de Hijikata y Gin se congelo, sus bellos se paralizaron y obligaron a ambos a pegarse al auricular, Hijikata quería saber que sucedía en esa conversación.

―ho… hola?―pregunto al auricular.

―hola Sakata-san―hablo formalmente dejando una pausa entre medio―lo llamaba para dar el aviso que mañana iremos a ver la obra de teatro de la señorita Soyo tokugawa y mi pequeña Kagura―

―cla…claro, ya lo sabíamos ―Hijikata lo golpeo con el codo en el estómago por aclarar que recibieron la amenaza.

―lo sabían?―quedo pensando unos segundos hasta que lo recordó―ha! Si, era un mensaje sutil, pensé que no se había comprendido. Por eso vuelvo a avisarles.―la voz de umibozu se volvió más seria erizando los pelos de ambos oyentes.―Sakata Gintoki… y Toushirou Hijikata serán los profesores a cargo, no?―Gin trago saliva sin saber si responder a eso o no―entonces cualquier cosa que suceda, nos comunicaremos con ustedes―´´nos mataran, solo piensa en los errores que vamos a cometer´´ pensaba aterrado Gin, ´´solo quiere matarnos, si cometemos un error moriremos´´ Hijikata no podía dejar de temblar.

―si…si lo…los esperare…mos. Errores? Problemas? No habrán, como creen? Somos los profesores de gintama school, no hay ninguna dificultad con la que no podamos lidiar―Gin comenzó a reírse al estilo de Sakamoto producto del pánico que sentía.

―está bien, confiamos en ustedes―esta vez era la voz de Shige Shige al teléfono―llevare la cámara para filmar, si no les molesta―´´quiere filmar nuestras muerte´´ Gin seguía delirando entre cada frase dicha, aunque Hijikata no se quedaba atrás ´´quiere disfrutar de nuestro sufrimiento, y después verlo por la tv´´.

―si… no se preocupen, nos veremos en tres días― Shige Shige se despidió colgando el auricular dejándolo en suspenso.

―nos quiere matar―dijo Hijikata una vez la comunicación finalizo.

―no están exagerando? Además cual es el motivo?―pregunto confusa Tsuki. Gin se ocupaba de Kagura como su tutor legal, incluso convivía con la chica, pero nunca pensaría que sucediera algo entre ambos, verdad? Ella dudaba de Nobume imai, no de Kagura.

―pues…―Gin quiso explicar pero la puerta de la sala de maestros se abrió dando paso a zura con Abuto, profesor de educación física, este último con un ojo morado. Hijikata y Gin se miraron, recordaron que hace pocos días habían tenido una conversación con este…

´´―que hare? Si continuo Kamui me mata, y si no umibozu me despedaza, de cualquier manera voy a ser asesinado!― se había quejado el miembro del clan Yato.

Abuto había recibido la encomienda del patriarca de la familia Yato dando la indicación de perseguir al chico pelirrojo, Kamui, pero la menor de los hermanos lo había atrapado y lo puso bajo amenaza por si se le ocurría meter nuevamente su nariz donde no lo llamaban. Abuto estaba preocupado por su futuro´´

Hijikata y Gin recordaron esos sucesos. Seguramente esto era un plan para controlar al chico, tal vez ya sabía que es lo que ocurriría en la obra y buscaba impedir aquello mandando a Abuto a espiar, pero como no pudo continuar con su encomienda lo golpeo y lo amenazo nuevamente.

―que te ocurrió en la cara?―pregunto Zenzou muy inocente, según Gin. Abuto suspiro profundamente.

―me golpee con el picaporte de mi casa― ´´claro, ve a contarle ese cuento a mi abuela, si es que ella también te cree´´ pensaba desconfiado Gin.

―HAHAHAHA!―rio Sakamoto―cómo pudiste golpearte con un picaporte?―´´nadie te cree, solo di que fuiste amenazado por la mafia china de la calvicie y fin de la historia´´ Gin miraba a Hijikata, este otro comprendía la situación, era una advertencia. Todo aquel que haga las cosas mal terminarían así o peor.

―pues salía de mi casa y…―Abuto comenzó a narrar mientras rememoraba los hechos…

´´―si llego tarde, me descontaran parte del día!―comenzó a quejarse mientras corría por las escaleras. Antes de llegar siquiera al final de las dichosas escaleras se tropezó con una remera que el muy bastardo de Kamui había dejado tirada por allí dando vueltas hasta dar su cara con la puerta, situada a pasos de la escalera.´´

―wow! Parece un puño realmente, creí que habías tenido una pelea―comento Zenzou.

―ha, lo que pasa es que mi picaporte tiene forma de puño―dijo despreocupadamente.

Gin ya no pudo seguir tolerando tantas mentiras que comenzó a gritar y zamarrear al pobre de Abuto.

―QUE MIERDA DICES? NO ME VENGAS CON TUS MENTIRAS MALDITO BASTARDO? ESO ES UN PUÑO! QUIEN TIENE EN SU CASA UN PICAPORTE CON FORMA DE PUÑO? QUIEN?―

―CALMATE!―gritaba Hijikata tratando de calmar al permanentado tirándolo para atrás alejándolo de Abuto quien no comprendía la reacción del profesor Ginpachi.

―PERO QUE N VES? ―grito Gin señalando al golpeado Abuto―LOS PROXIMOS SEREMOS NOSOTROS Y NO ESTAREMOS PARA CONTARLO!?―comenzó a gritar aterrado.

―de que están hablando? No hay amenazas, no me golpearon. Fue todo un accidente―trato de calmarlo Abuto, aunque ni el sabia de que.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a kondo con el libreto en mano y la bolsa de red con las pelotas.

―oh! Por fin llegas―dijo zura, dándole paso en el pequeño espacio que estaba quedando, había muchas personas en aquella habitación.

―sí, lo que pasa es que pasa es que me lesione con el picaporte de mi casa con forma de pe** y tarde en llegar―dijo kondo explicando su trágica caída por las escaleras similar a la de Abuto.―parece que me olvide de levantar las cascaras de banana de la escalera― su ojo estaba morado, su ojo derecho al igual que el de Abuto estaba morado!

―QUIEN MIERDA TIENE UN PE** DE PICAPORTE? PARA QUE LO QUIERES? GORILA HORMONADO!?―Gin comenzó a gritarle mientras lo zamarreaba.

―CALMATE! ―le grito Hijikata alejándolo de este―KONDO-SAN QUE LE SUCEDIÓ? KONDO-SAN SIEMPRE LLEGA PUNTUAL A LA ESCUELA, COMO PODRIA HABERSE QUEDADO DORMIDO?― Hijikata trataba de buscar respuestas, porque al igual que Gin, sentía muy sospechoso esa situación.

―oh! Es que cambie un poco el libreto―

 **2 días para el festival**

 **Patio trasero**

 **Durante el almuerzo**

Nobume se había distanciado momentáneamente de sus amigos, esperaba el momento perfecto para hacer el último movimiento y terminar aclarando todo con un ´´estoy saliendo con el profesor ginpachi´´ para calma de todos. Aun no quería arruinar su plan, mas con la idea de su pareja de pedir, más bien, exigir que se agregue a un personaje para que peleara por la princesa, alguien más competitivo que el propio rey, pues ya se sabía que ese personaje se terminaba quedando con la chica pirata, Lorelei. Daniel, hermano menor del rey, interpretado por Nobume sería el galán quien cortejaría a cualquiera que se le cruce provocando suspiros en cualquier mujer incluyendo a Lorelei y Laure, la princesa.

Con una dona es su mano y el libreto en otra comenzó a pasear por los alrededores buscando un buen lugar para leer las nuevas líneas hasta que escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

―qué te pasa? No deberías de estar feliz? Tendrás un beso con Okita-san en la obra!―decía una chica de cabello castaño claro a su acompañante.

―lo sé, no puedo creer que kondo-sempai realmente haya puesto esas líneas― decía emocionada la otra.

―realmente te envidio, Kirie. Quien no quisiera estar en tu lugar?―

Ambas habían pasado caminando tranquilamente por al lado de Nobume sin detenerse en ningún momento. Nobume se quedó estática, quería apurar a Kamui y Sougo por ser unos lentos con Soyo y Kagura. Pero jamás pensó en hacerles algo a sus amigas.

―tal vez deba hablar del asunto con Kagura― mordió un poco su rosquilla y vio el libreto―luego hablare con ella―

 **5 días para el festival**

 **´´Recuerdos´´**

 **Sala de música**

Hijikata había decidido dar una vuelta por toda la escuela para despejar la mente, hace unos minutos había escuchado a Tsukuyo castigar a Zenzou por su comportamiento con una de sus alumnas…

´´acaso los profesores en esta clase tienen un problema con las alumnas? Si no eres tú, es Takasugi, el permanentado, Sakamoto o Hijikata, que es lo que les pasa?´´ había dicho la rubia mientras despotricaba contra el ninja.

´´no te olvides de kondo-san. Estos profesores de hoy en día no tienen ética, deberían de ser como yo, que no me fijo en las alumnas, si no en sus madres abandonadas por sus maridos y obligadas a entrar al ntr´´ katsura, era uno de los profesores con la mente más perturbada.

Dejo lugar antes de ser descubierto. él también estaba en falta, era profesor de ética moral y salía con una alumna de 3ro. Okita Mitsuba habría terminado las clases hace unos dos años de no ser por su enfermedad, la cual la obligo a repetir el año dos veces. Por lo menos su salud estaba mejorando y no le importaba mucho si eran descubiertos, puesto que sabía que no sucedería hasta ese momento. La rubia ya se había enterado, y por la conversación, también lo sabía Zenzou y katsura.

―TE DIJE QUE NO! NIÑO MIMADO!―escucho un grito viniendo de la sala de música, muy rara vez se escuchaba un sonido viniendo de allí, ese aula estaba capacitado para no dejar salir sonidos muy fuertes para mayor concentración de los alumnos en otras aulas. Pero esta vez la puerta estaba semi-abierta y dejaba escuchar una conversación muy escandalosa.

Viendo que no estaba haciendo mucho solo paseando por los pasillos decidió intervenir en el problema.

―que sucede? Se puede saber por qué gritas así permanen…?―Hijikata quedo estático al ver a Gin amarrando a una silla a Kamui, el chico de la clase 3Z estaba amarrado y amordazado. Hijikata solo pensó en las revistas que Sougo solía tener de sadomasoquismo en su habitación, dándole un panorama bastante terrorífico a la escena.

―a…así que era con este alumno…―dijo Hijikata rememorando las palabras de Tsukuyo cuando hablaba de que Gintoki andaba saliendo con un alumno.―si quieren les apago la luz y los dejo solos. Gin comprendió lo que quería decir.

―NO, TE ESTAS EQUIVOCANDO!―

―comprendo―lo detuvo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos―el aula es la más silenciosa, así que…―a Gin se le puso el rostro de color azul, ´´que asquerosidad está pensando?´´ Gin comenzó a divagar tratando de detenerlo sin que se vaya con una idea equivocada.

Luego de detenerlo y explicarle la situación Hijikata suspiro comprendiendo todo.

―comprendo, así que la situación seria mantenerlo acá para que no vea a tokugawa y evitar que seamos asesinados por umibozu, verdad?― Hijikata no espero a que se le responda y continuo hablando―en una sala como esta no lo encontraran, y durante los trabajos lo dejamos trabajando en su aula para que no moleste. Me parece muy bien. Solo tengo una pregunta―dijo mirando al permanentado a los ojos.

―cuál?―

―POR QUE MIERDA ESTOY ATADO YO TAMBIEN?!―comenzó a gritar mientras seguía intentando desatarse de la silla.

―CALLATE, COMO QUERIAS QUE TE DETENGA? IBAS A ARRUINAR TODO POR LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE IMAGINAS, YA LO HE DICHO, LA MAYONESA ESTA BLOQUEANDO TUS NEURONAS―grito Gin harto de las quejas de su compañero de trabajo.

―HIJO DE LA…―Hijikata comenzó a patearlo mientras que Gin le tiraba del pelo. En medio de sus pelas Kamui se liberó de sus ataduras.

―OYE TU! QUE CREES QUE HACES?―

―oh? Voy a buscar a Soyo, me canse de jugar con ustedes.―

―ESPE…―

―no se preocupe, no le hare nada malo. Soy el novio de Soyo, solo hare todo lo que cualquier chico puede hacer con su novia―

―COMO QUE SU NOVIA?―

―ESPERA MOCOSO DE MIERDA!― comenzó a gritar Gin desesperado. Dejo las peleas con Hijikata para ir de tras de Kamui, pero un ´´para!´´ de Hijikata lo hicieron detenerse y mirar hacia atrás. En medio del conflicto entre ambos profesores Gin termino enredado con la cuerda que ataba a Hijikata haciendo que este sea arrastrado cayendo sobre él y rodando por el piso hasta cerca de la puerta del aula de música.

―Kamui?―pregunto Nobume al toparse con el chico, mientras este salía del salón de música. Kamui la miro sonriente, no se sentía amenazado por la chica, Soyo tendría dentro de pocos años el apellido Yato dejándola fuera de juego a la chica de cabello azul.

―que sucede imai?― Nobume miro el cartel donde decía claramente ´´salón de música´´

―acaso ahora cantas?―

―no―se despidió de ella con la mano―solo que Gintoki quiso hablar pero supongo que es más interesante el profesor de ética moral―rio. Esas palabras la dejaron confundida. La chica tenía que buscar unos disfraces para que se prueben los alumnos del aula 3Z para la obra, disfraces que habían prestado al club de música para una presentación.

Dejando su pequeña charla, la chica entro sin esperar mucho. La luz estaba apagada pero la claridad que entraba por la puerta, la dejo ver una escena que no la dejaría nunca. Hijikata, el nombrado profesor de ética moral estaba sobre su profesor de matemáticas, Gintoki, y no solo eso, se podía ver aunque hayan sido unos segundos un beso entre ambos.

―PERO QUE MIERDA HACES!? TE DIJE QUE TENGAS CUIDADO!―grito Hijikata inclinándose como pudo alejándose del permanentico. La silla había quedado tirada cerca de ellos solo con una de las patas seguía amarrada aun al cuerpo de Hijikata. Este al incorporarse se mostró sonrojado al igual que Gintoki quien insultaba al igual que Hijikata tapándose la boca.

La imagen de Nobume de Hijikata y Gin besándose, pasando a un momento bastante ´´moe´´ en el que ambos se sonrojan mientras Hijikata está amarrado con una cuerda de color roja como si fuera una cinta de regalo y sentado sobre la cintura de Gin, su amante, era bastante irritante? Molesto? Desagradable? No, diría vomitivo.

―así que…―Nobume comenzó a hablar provocando escalofríos en ambos, principalmente en Gin quien se supone era la pareja de esta.―era este el motivo por el que dejo el aula en el que estaba trabajando, Sakata -sensei?―a Gin le dolió el corazón, el alma y seguramente le iba a doler algo más cuando la chica lo golpeara. La chica no le decía más ´´Sakata -sensei´´ desde hace un año en que toda su relación secreta comenzó, esto no estaba bien.

―DE…DEJAME EXPLICARTELO, YO….!―la puerta nuevamente se abrió dando paso a un chico de la clase 3Z de cabellera castaña.

―Nobume, estos son los disfraces…―Sougo quedo estático al ver esa escena. Hijikata no sabía que hacer ya. Sougo por su parte no desaprovecho la situación y muy velozmente saco su celular y tomo una fotografía.―Hijikata-san me das asco―

 **6 días para el festival.**

 **´´Recuerdos´´**

 **Azotea de la preparatoria ´´gintama´´**

Sougo tenía la cara hinchada culpa del golpe que recibió de parte de la estúpida china por haberla besado el día anterior. Si bien, no se había defendido por el hecho de que sabía que había estado mal (su hermana se lo dijo), pero no se arrepentía de nada. Aun así, lo que más le llegaba a molestar era el golpe que había recibido y que imai Nobume, alias la sádica roba chinas, no.

―se puede saber porque me golpeaste?―le pregunto muy molesto. Había estado escuchando la conversación de Kagura con Nobume, y esa china ilegal solo le había dicho que no estaba interesada. También recordaba el mal comentario que había hecho Nobume ´´Kagura, si yo quiero algo lo consigo. Estés o no de acuerdo´´ eso no lo dejaba nada tranquilo y más viendo la furia que tenía Kagura frente a él, comparada a la tranquilidad y calma que acompañaba a la pelirroja durante el rechazo de Nobume.

―por qué? Me besaste!―le dijo indignada.

―también le pegaste a Nobume?―no le importaba ser tildado de celoso, en esos momentos se le había ido todo su orgullo junto con las preocupaciones de no poder mantener esa relación cercana con la pelirroja.

Kagura duda al responderle. Desvió la mirada y abrió los ojos, solo para gritarle un ´´ERES UN IDIOTA QUE NO SE DA CUENTA´´. Sougo no comprendía a las mujeres y menos a esta, pero decidió ignorar ese comentario y demostrarle que si le interesaba.

Un beso acallaría sus quejas y de paso se quitaría las ganas de volver a intentarlo otra vez. Y así fue, la beso nuevamente, aunque más tranquilo y acercándola a él por la cintura evitando que se escape. A diferencia del día anterior Kagura si respondió, sintió como le devolvía el beso por unos segundos antes de separarse manteniendo el abrazo que él le daba.

―realmente no entiendes nada―dijo sonrojada, pero mirándolo a los ojos sin despegarse de él.―sádico, no soy una sumisa―

―lo sé―

―no me gusta el drama― a ella no le importaba mucho si su hermano y su papá los mataban por esa relación, a ella le importaba muy poco que su pequeña familia se oponga, pero sabía que para Sougo era distinto. Sougo era el mejor amigo de Kamui y respetaba mucho esa amistad, principalmente por el apoyo que Kouka le había brindado cuando sus padres habían muerto. Y no es que fuera un secreto que Kamui celaba a Kagura de todo aquel que quiera acercársele.

―también lo sé― Sougo no tardo en comprender sus palabras. La familia Yato había ayudado mucho a su familia, pero a él tampoco le gustaba el drama. El beso que le había dado a Kagura lo tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza y lo hizo recapacitar en que él no podría dejarla jamás.

―sádico, me gu…― la puerta de la azotea se abrió nuevamente y un profesor adicto a los dulces apareció. La imagen de ellos dos abrazados, su alumno sádico y su pequeña e inocente hija adoptiva, no era algo que se viera todos los días…

―QUE MIERDA HACEN USTEDES ACA Y TAN CERCA!―los señalo acusadoramente gritando como toda una madre encontrando a su hija en una escena ´´triple equis´´.

―Gin-chan!―Kagura se quiso alejar al ser descubierta por su tutor, pero Okita Sougo, alias ´´souchirou´´ no la dejo y la atrajo aún más pegando su rostro contra su pecho.

―danna, interrumpe en la mejor parte. Estábamos por hacer un lindo bebe― sonrió como todo un buen chico que no rompe ni un plato. Está de más aclarar que Kagura lo golpeo por ese atrevimiento y que Gin se la llevo a rastras avisándole que compraría un cinturón de castidad para la pequeña Yato.

 **4 días para el festival**

 **´´Recuerdos´´**

 **Aula 3Z**

―hey, souchirou-kun. Donde está el risitas? Y por qué no estás trabajando, lacra de la sociedad?―Gin estaba molesto. No solo había encontrado a Okita Sougo hace unos días en la azotea con su hija a punto de hacer… un bebe? Si no que también se había enterado el día de ayer que Soyo tokugawa estaba de novia con Kamui. Sin contar claro, el mal momento que paso junto a Hijikata… desde ese momento Nobume solo le soltaba un ´´no tengo la mayonesa que te gusta. Vete!´´. Gin tenía un mal humor desde ese preciso momento, todo le estaba saliendo mal, amenazas, homosexualidad falsa y mal interpretada, mocosas hormonadas y su cabeza vendida a un bajo costo… todos buscaban la manera para molestarlo o matarlo.

Sougo sin inmutarse a la vos de molestia de su profesor, comenzó a hablar sin siquiera sacarse tu relajante tapa ojos.

―Kamui fue a ver a Soyo hime, debe estar viniendo. No suele tarde.―

―COMO QUE SE FUE CON SOYO?―comenzó a zamarrearlo de un lado al otro obligándolo a levantarse con irritación.

―danna, debería calmarse. Le saldrán canas… Oh! Disculpe, su cabeza está llena de ellas―se burló el chico.

―NO SON CANAS MOCOSO!―tosió para disimular su incomodidad―solo es cabello de albino, mi sedoso cabello de modelo―

―de acuerdo danna, como usted quiera nombrar a sus canas, está bien―

―te estoy hablando en serio mocoso!― la vena de Gin comenzó a hincharse―de cualquier manera debes trabajar, faltan pocos días para el festival! Debes moverte.―

―sí, sí, sí. Como diga suegro―

―que…que mierda dijiste?― Sougo le iba a responder de nuevo con su altanería característica. Si pudiera, Gin ya estaría lanzando fuego por la boca, como si fuera un dragón.

La puerta se abrió y Kamui entro con su sonrisa típica. Gin comenzó a regañarlo por haber escapado siguiendo con un par de preguntas como: que es lo que estabas haciendo?, Que le hiciste?, Cual es el estado de su pureza?, Quien más los vio?, etc. Kamui respondió a todas las preguntas calmando en parte a su profesor.

―Bien, no sales más. Aun no terminaron con sus deberes!―

―acaso estamos en una cárcel―

―lo estarán si cometen alguna locura―los amenazo a ambos poniendo una cara de mafioso y escupiendo al finalizar la frase.

Sougo lo miro con cara de nada. Mantuvo la calma hasta que ese viejo terminara saliendo del aula. Miro a su amigo y este seguía con su cara sonriente. Sougo lo conocía muy bien, no estaba de humor. Tal vez sucedió algo malo.

―acaso la princesita te boto?―pregunto inocentemente. Kamui tenso un poco su seño en clara señal de no estar muy contento con esa pregunta.

―que te hace pensar eso?―lo evadió con otra pregunta.

―tu mal humor?― Kamui movió su cuello tronando parte de sus huesos. Sougo no había acertado en su primera hipótesis pero si sabía que tenía que ver con la princesita.

Kamui comenzó a recordar los sucesos que lo habían tenido molesto estos días previos. El pelirrojo había comenzado a experimentar esa ansiedad y deseos de monopolizar a Soyo de una manera brusca y sin explicaciones. Recordaba las palabras de Sougo cuando este le hablo de su hermanita, pero nunca pensó realmente que iban a ser tan molestas esas sensaciones. Hasta que la conoció a ella se sentía libre completamente, solo pensaba en pelear y volverse el más fuerte, cosa que lo estaba consiguiendo. Una vez que ella comenzó a aparecer en su vida había comenzado en tener algún interés por ella, pero no tan intensamente. Y pensó, que volverse su pareja ya no sentiría esa molestia en su cuerpo, pero no había surtido efecto, se sentía aun peor. Esa misma tarde, detrás de la preparatoria, el sonido de la campana había sonado apurando a todos a entrar, era la hora de ingreso a ´´gintama school´´…

´´―Kamui-san ya me tengo que ir―había dicho la chica dejándole el almuerzo que le había preparado. Por alguna razón ambos estaban muy ocupados por los preparativos del festival y ni siquiera llegaban a verse durante el recreo, ginpachi-sensei o Hijikata-sensei parecían siempre estar solicitando la ayuda del pelirrojo. Kamui hizo una mueca de decepción tan tierna que a la chica la obligo a darle un tierno beso en los labios, apenas había sido un roce, pero a ella le bastaba para ponerla avergonzada. No era el primero, y no es que le guste un beso más profundo sino que la misma Soyo era muy consciente de la actitud de su novio a tal acto. Ella sabía que él no se conformaría con eso y la tomaría para profundizar aún más, le gustaba controlarlo de esa manera.

Como había supuesto Soyo, Kamui no se conformó con ese roce y la tomo con necesidad besándola de manera pasional. Soyo sonrió en sus labios, eso era lo que realmente quería. Pero la chica no sabía que con cada uno de sus movimientos volvía a Kamui deseoso de continuar. A él ya no le bastaba con besarla, con tocarla hasta donde él sabía que podía.

Quería pasar más tiempo con ella y tocarla más y besarla más, pero… porque estaba ese festival en el medio? A él ni siquiera le gustaba actuar!

Luego de despedirse ambos con los ojos llenos de deseo…

―me tengo que ir―Kamui solo asintió. Por qué nadie le dijo que estas cosas pasaban? Sabía que antes no estaba interesado en nada de este tipo de cosas, pero…´´

―HEY!―le grito Sougo en el oído sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Kamui lo miro sonriendo bastante molesto, casi se queda sin oído.―se puede saber que te sucede? Ya me das miedo chino!― Sougo simulo un escalofrió. Kamui lo miro sin cambiar su expresión.

―nada―dijo tranquilo―realmente, el profesor de ética moral me obligo a volver al aula―

Sin despegar su mirada del pelirrojo comenzó a hablar, ya estaba comprendiendo lo que le sucedía.

―yo voy a ver Kagura hoy en la noche―dijo tranquilo. Aunque realmente eso no era verdad, Sakata Gintoki había puesto alarmas de movimiento entre la casa de Sougo y la de Kagura.

―que vas a dónde?―Kamui siempre se hacia el desinteresado por su hermanita, pero Okita sabía muy bien sus complejos de hermana.

―solo digo que…―suspiro cansado. Esperaba que el comprendiera lo que realmente quería decirle―como, por culpa de danna no puedo verla, voy hasta su casa en la noche para sacarme la ansiedad― Kamui entendió. Ellos no se decían las cosas directamente, pero si conseguían ayudarse aun si el otro no lo pedía. Tal vez si iría a verla esa noche.

―espero que esa ansiedad se te calme, porque estas hablando de mi hermana―lo amenazo, esta vez sin rastro del mal humor que tenía ese día.

Sougo rio, diga lo que diga, sabía que a pesar de que no quería que se acerque a su hermana, él no iba a interferir si es lo que Kagura quería.

 **1 día para el festival**

 **Patio trasero**

 **Hora del almuerzo**

Nobume seguía ignorando a Gintoki, diciéndole que ella no tenía mayonesa de la que a él le gustaba. Además intento matar un par de veces al mismísimo Hijikata, profesor descarado de ética moral. Por suerte y a pesar de que mantenía distancia temporal con Sougo y Kamui, no solo por sus bromas sino porque ambos estaban confinados en el aula 3Z mientras el resto de los alumnos estaban en la 2Z, Sougo había sido tan caritativo en pasarle la foto por bloothoo para enviársela a Hijikata y amenazarlo. Si él llegaba a quejarse aunque sea un poco con la directora esa foto iba a salir a la luz.

Detrás de las instalaciones solía cruzarse con Gin quien pedía ser perdonado y rogaba que no crea que le gustaba la mayonesa de otro. Por lo que la chica para alejarse del permanentado comenzó a pasar más tiempo en el patio trasero sin molestias de ningún tipo.

―hola nobu-chan!―saludo Kagura trayendo su gran bento lleno de arroz con huevo.

―hola―dijo tranquila. Ambas se sentaron a degustar cada una sus propios manjares. Claro que Nobume tenía en su poder una docena de rosquillas para calmar su apetito.―Kagura leíste el libreto?. Las nuevas escenas?―pregunto la chica de cabellera azul. Kagura lo medito un poco mientras tragaba sus grandes bocados de comida.

―mmm… ha! Si, nobu-chan está en la obra como contrincante del pirata feo, no?―recordó haber leído parte de las nuevas escenas agregadas. Claro que no todas, Gin la cansaba con tanto trabajo que solo llegaba a su casa para dormir.

―sí, pero yo hablaba de la escena de kirie―

―escena?... cual escena?―Nobume iba a responderle, sentía que debía avisarle de esa escena, pero la chica tokugawa llego reclamando a la pelirroja.

―KAGURA-CHAN!―dijo agitada. Tomo aire para poder hablar, la había estado buscando por todas partes―hola Nobume-san. ―saludo la azabache― Kagura-chan ya tengo el traje listo para que te lo pruebes, necesito que me muestres como te queda.―

―qué bueno Soyo-chan, hoy vas a poder ir a tu casa temprano―le sonrió la pelirroja.―nobu-chan luego leeré todo el libreto.―le dijo a modo de respuesta. Nobume presentía que eso no iba a pasar, solo esperaba que aquello no la afectara tanto. Aunque pensándolo bien, si Sougo era rechazado, y Gin seguía de depravado con su compañero de trabajo ella tomaría a Kagura y terminaría este fic con un Yuri feliz.

 **Menos de 8 horas para el festival**

 **Mensajes de texto**

 **Ubicaciones:**

 **Las afueras de la morada de los Tokugawa**

 **Hogar Okita, habitación de Sougo**

Sougo estaba desvelado, no sabía qué hacer. El día entero había pasado viéndole la cara a Kamui sin tener siquiera la posibilidad de ver a Kagura aunque sea de lejos. Y lo peor era que sentía mucha ansiedad de verla y saber qué era eso que le iba a decir en la azotea.

Se acostó en su cama y miro su teléfono, tal vez el sonrisitas si podía divertirlo con sus anécdotas de romeo.

 **De Sougo**

 **Para: villano 12:35**

´´como te fue?´´

 **De Kamui**

 **Para: policía 12:43**

´´mal. No pude verla´´

 **De Sougo**

 **Para: villano 12:44**

´´que sucedió?´´

 **De Kamui**

 **Para: policía 12:55**

´´el profesor Gintoki, es muy astuto. Puso sensores de movimiento a lo largo del perímetro. Lo acabo de ver saliendo de la casa con un traje negro y un radio diciendo ´´que todo se encuentra en orden, cambio´´ creo que se comunica con el profesor de ética´´

Sougo leyó el mensaje y no pudo hacer más nada que sentir compasión por su amigo, él tenía un problema muy parecido. Suspiro y comenzó a teclear.

 **De Sougo**

 **Para: sonrisitas 12:56**

´´te descubrieron?´´

 **De Kamui**

 **Para: policía 12:57**

´´no. por alguna extraña razón Abuto me siguió, así que solo lo golpee tirándolo en el césped de su casa haciendo sonar la alarma´´

Leyó el mensaje recordado cuando lo atraparon fisgoneando. Kagura lo había amenazado, pero suponía que las amenazas de umibozu surtían más efecto que las de una mocosa de segundo año de la preparatoria.

 **De Sougo**

 **Para: sonrisitas 12:59**

´´que vas a hacer ahora?´´

 **De Kamui**

 **Para: policía 01:02**

´´supongo que irme. Abuto fue llevado a la policía por acoso de una menor y por invasión a la propiedad privada´´

 **De Sougo**

 **Para: sonrisitas 01:03**

´´Lo vas a liberar?´´

Sougo no creía esa amabilidad de parte de Kamui.

 **De Kamui**

 **Para: policía 01:05**

´´No. pediré hacerle una visita, solo quiero escuchar la excusa que me dará por andar persiguiéndome. Tengo la sospecha que él calvo anda detrás de esto´´

Sougo rio, como había sido tan inocente de creer que Kamui podía hacer una obra del bien? Rápido y antes de que se le vuelva a ir las ganas de dormir tecleo un último mensaje.

 **De Sougo**

 **Para: sonrisitas 01:07**

´´suerte con el interrogatorio´´

Cerró su celular y se acomodó para dormir. Faltaba poco menos de 7 horas para que comience el festival pensando en que vería a Kagura en un par de horas y la obligaría a decirle todo lo que iba a decirle.

Bueno acá está el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por comentar a todas y todos, se los agradezco mucho. Me gustaría que este capítulo les saque más sonrisas y que les divierta!

Perdón la tardanza pero es que me agarro una gran falta de inspiración y no podía escribir, de cualquier modo acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Aviso que gracias a la insistencia de una de mis lectoras: franny fany Tsuki, cuando termine este fic hare un especial sobre la obra, siendo real. Se tratara de piratas pero ya no será una obra, si les gusta la idea, Fanny es muy responsable de ella…

Sin más que decir me despido hasta otro capitulo

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Una obra de piratas y princesas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo final**

 **.**

 **.**

―muévanse mocosos! Tenemos que terminar antes de que nuestro turno llegue!―Gin comenzaba a apurar los preparativos de la obra. Si bien se iba a dar durante el atardecer, el pobre permanentado había olfateado el aroma a dulce de las innumerables delicias que se vendían en los puestos de comida. Sabía que a ese ritmo acabarían pronto dándole tiempo a poder deambular un poco entre dulce y dulce disfrutando de aquellos manjares.

Mientras Gin seguía en su nube azucarada, Hijikata no hacía más que fumar un cigarrillo tras otro, el aviso de que el poderoso Umibouzu y el señor Shige Shige vendrían lo estaban haciendo tiritar de miedo.

―h…hey, podrías decirme que haremos cuando lleguen?―Hijikata murmuro muy cerca para que nadie los escuchara.

Claro que a la mayoría les parecía muy afeminado su comportamiento de camaradería. Muchos creían que eran pareja. Después de escuchar una infinidad de rechazos por parte del profesor Hijikata y el hecho que Gintoki no se lo veía con nadie que no sea el profesor de ética y moral, los hacían dudar. En un principio se pensó en Tsukuyo, pero la profesora negó todo tipo de relación con él. Según parecía, el dueño de sus interminables suspiros el profesor de educación física que no paraba de andar de acosador con la chica Tae pero eso ya era otra historia. Incluso se llegó a pensar en una relación enfermiza con su hija adoptiva, pero eso fue botado de la mente de todos al ver la relación de Kagura con el chico Okita, además de su relación casi sanguínea que compartían. No eran padre e hija literalmente, pero se querían y se miraban así. Quien más quedaba? Madao? Madao había sido encontrado hace unos abrazado al profesor Gintoki como si fueran amantes de toda la vida. Eso había hecho pensar mal a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, hasta que nuevamente esa Ship cayó en picada. Madao había tenido problemas con su esposa y buscaba resguardo en un buen amigo… acabando con las posibilidades, se toparon con la idea de que Gintoki e Hijikata. Ambos se declaraban su odio o rechazo a cada segundo. Ambos, a pesar de los berrinches, pasaban mucho tiempo solos. Ambos comían sus almuerzos dentro de la sala de profesores sin salir en ningún momento, y si salía uno el otro también.

Entre tanto murmullo de esos dos Kagura y el resto de alumnos comenzaron a desplegar un poste inmenso al fondo del escenario. La imagen era trucada, en la que se podía ver claramente como Gin e Hijikata estaban en una cama a punto de besarse semidesnudos.

―GIN-CHAN! MIRA ESTO!―el grito de Kagura hizo que ambos profesores se dieran vuelta para ver a la mocosa. La quijada de Gin cayó al piso e Hijikata se sonrojo dejando su boca semi-abierta.

―QUE MIERDA HACES MOCOSA! BAJA ESO DE AHÍ!―comenzó a gritar asustado, principalmente al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Nobume. Recién estaba comenzando a llevarse bien con la chica para que su mocosa hija adoptiva se lo arruine.

Entre los alumnos comenzaron a hacerse eco de ´´viste? Se sonrojaron, sabía que eran pareja´´, ´´seguro el uke es Hijikata´´, ´´que tiernos! Son una pareja de tsunderes!´´, ´´deberían de decirlo´´, ´´que asco sensei, pensé que le gustaban los pechos´´… Hijikata estaba levantando mucha presión mientras sentía que todos los miraban. Con un par de gritos y negando la situación los mandaron a trabajar todo el día.

―y tú! No tendrás comida durante una semana!―le grito Gin molesto, una vez que ese cartel se haya bajado.

―por qué? Yo no fui la de la idea! Solo me dieron eso para colgarlo. Gin-chan, me dijiste que ayude a mis compañeros, y eso hice!―cruzo sus brazos enojada.

―entonces quien fue?―

―yo, danna― Sougo se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa soberbia―y de gracias, que no subí la otra imagen―le murmuro a Gintoki, mientras observa a Hijikata con sorna.

Ninguno pudo decir nada y solo se limitaron a reír de manera nerviosa, mientras negaban todo e insultaban al mocoso de su alumno.

Viendo que iban avanzando muy rápido y solo faltaban algunos detalles Hijikata llamo a sus alumnos al centro del escenario.

―nos dividiremos por partes. De momento solo pueden salir los de la clase 3Z, mientras que el resto continúa con sus actividades. Luego se invertirán los papeles, escucharon?―luego de un fuerte y sonoro ´´Si´´. Todos partieron a su hora de paseo.

Gin estaba a punto de partir cuando Hijikata lo detuvo.

―que…?―

―no decís siempre, que Sougo es mi responsabilidad por ser su tutor. Tú tienes a la niña Yato aquí para cuidar―Gin bufo molesto, pero el idiota tenia razón.

Buscando la manera para escapar de ese aburrimiento recordó un favor que le debía cierta rubia de ojos amatista. Tecleo en su celular ese viejo contacto que tenía para pedirle una mano.

―que quieres permanentado?―Tsukuyo no había siquiera terminado de realizar la pregunta cuando Gin salió disparado por la entrada dando un efusivo ´´gracias´´, dejándola sin comprender. La chica busco con la mirada a Kagura para cuestionarla.

―dulces―dijo simplemente―necesitaba que alguien se quedara con nosotros para poder tener un coma diabetico―respondio.

Lo comprendía muy bien. Su compañero de trabajo era el adicto al azúcar más conocido de Edo. No pregunto más nada.

…

..

Mientras tanto en el patio un hombre de traje y corbata paseaba por los alrededores con la mirada fija en el horizonte. A su lado un hombre con peluquín negro y muy artificial movía su excéntrica, falsa, cabellera de un lado a otro como si de un modelo se tratara. Observando las tiendas, perdiendo el tiempo hasta que la hora en que comenzara la obra se hiciera caminar se había vuelto una buena idea.

―Umibouzu-san, será que podríamos ir a ver como van con los preparativos? Creo que seria muy entretenido conversar con Sakata-san―dijo de manera elegante el millonario Shige Shige. Umibouzu asintió con gusto.

―claro, podríamos preguntar dónde se encuentra el escenario…―dijo el Yato mientras observaba a los alrededores buscando a quien preguntar. Para suerte del par, pudieron observar una cabellera pelirroja deambular cerca de su lugar. Con un movimiento de su brazo derecho y levantando la voz, Umibouzu consiguió llamar su atención.

―que ocurre calvo? Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer con…―dijo Kamui al momento de acercarse a su calvo padre. Pero su vista se centró más en el acompañante, Tokugawa Shige Shige.

―mas respeto que soy tu padre. Y no me digas calvo, dime papi con linda cabellera―volvió a mover su cabello de un lado al otro. Kamui lo ignoro rotundamente.

―usted debe ser el hermano mayor de Soyo, no?―pregunto Kamui recordando los buenos modales que su mami le había enseñado antes de morir. El patriarca, Yato, lo miro sin poder creerlo… acaso el conocía a su protegida?

―que quieres decir, Kamui? La conoces?―

―sí. Mi nombre es Kamui soy el novi…―sus palabras murieron en ese preciso momento. Dos sujetos muy nerviosos interrumpieron el momento de las presentaciones. Hijikata inhalaba y exhalaba a cada segundo producto de los nervios, era una tetera andante, solo que en vez de liberar vapor largaba humo. Gin sudando como si estuviera en un sauna cubría la boca del chico pelirrojo para evitar que diga alguna estupidez.

―ho…hola señor Umibouzu, cuanto tiempo!―saludo gin.

―lamentamos la intromisión pero debemos llevarnos a este chico a que realice las tareas―Hijikata trataba de dar alguna excusa.

―esperen―los detuvo el señor Tokugawa― queríamos saber si podíamos ver el escenario.

―lo…lo siento mucho. Por protocolo, nadie puede ver nada hasta que esté todo hecho.―Gin le respondió haciendo un ademan de despedida mientras que el y su compañero de trabajo se llevaban a ese pelirrojo que les provocaría que pierdan sus kintamas.

―tu mocoso de mierda, que se supone que vas a hacer―lo amenazo Gin en cuanto lo acorralo contra una pared.

―señor profesor, en vez de amenazar debería tratar de sobornar mi silencio―dijo sonriendo―sabe que no obedeceré sus órdenes. Así que deme algo a cambio de que no hable―volvió a sonreir.

―maldito mocoso de mierda―Hijikata lo sostenía antes que lo golpee y los echen por violencia a un menor.―bien… bien, que quieres?―pregunto Gin temiendo lo peor, como ´´quiero una noche de pasión con Soyo, présteme su casa´´ o ´´págueme el motel para llevarme a la Soyito a un Party night´´ la mente de Gin daba vuelcos cada vez que se imaginaba esas cosas.

―hoy me olvide de traer dinero. Deme de comer―dijo sonriendo. Gin se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared sacando esas ideas de su cabeza y agradeciendo la inocencia y, seguramente, virginidad del pelirrojo.

―desde luego―le sonrió dándole un poco de su sueldo. No fue muy generoso pero era lo normal para que pudiera comer y, tal vez, llenarse.

Luego de solucionar ese problema ambos pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

―se puede saber qué haces aquí?―pregunto Hijikata a al permanentado.

―dulces―dijo tranquilo mientras compraba una paleta de caramelo.

Hijikata lo miro con desprecio. Mando a todos a que entren al gimnasio donde se realizaría la obra. El escenario estaba completamente armado. Los chicos de la clase 3Z entraron para poder terminar con los pequeños detalles. Le tocaba salir a los de la 2Z, pero viendo que esos monstruos habían llegado decidieron que saldrían con la excepción de Kagura y Soyo. Mandarlas a hacer cualquier cosa era un buen pretexto.

―POR QUE NO?―Kagura fue la primera en alzar la voz.

―YA TE DIJE POR!―grito igualmente Gin―USTEDES SON LAS PROTAGONISTAS DEBEN ENSAYAR HASTA QUE SEPAN TODAS LAS LINEAS.―

―sensei―llamo Soyo levantando la mano―ya sabemos todas las líneas, estoy segura que Kagura las sabe. Estuvo practicando mucho―

―pe…pero…―a Gin se le estaban acabando los peros. Por suerte a Hijikata se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

―pero, aun no se probaron los trajes. Queremos ver que todo salga perfecto. Además… no tendrán la responsabilidad de limpiar el salón una vez que todo allá acabado―miro a Gin para que continuara con su farsa.

―…s…si! Incluso Hijikata ira a comprar todo lo que quieran para comer―a Hijikata se le fue la sonrisa y lo miro con cara de espanto.

―de enserio!? Toshi, eres el mejor!―Kagura lo miro con una sonrisa mientras babeaba con los miles de bocadillos que probaría ese día. A Sougo no le gusto para nada que china le hable por el nombre, además… que era eso de que era el mejor?

Sin poder decir nada, partió a comprar la comida de ambas maldiciendo por lo bajo al permanentado, ´´ojala y se quede sin cabello´´.

Kagura comenzó a desdoblar su traje tarareando, se pondría el traje para que su profesor pudiera dejarla salir. Claro que Sougo no comprendió eso ´´esa china… seguro está pensando –me pondré este traje para que Toshi sea feliz-´´ sin esperar mucho los celos se agolparon en su pecho deseando golpear algo, lo que fuera, el quería romper y gritar.

―Okita-san, Kamui-san―llamo Soyo entregándoles los trajes de pirata y rey―aquí tienen, así Toshi -sensei estará conforme―acaso ese era el día de fastidiar a unos sádicos con la mayonesa ajena? Realmente Soyo había dicho ´´Toshi -sensei´´? Kamui la miro con una sonrisa mientras en lo más profundo de su ser quería arrancarle la yugular a su profesor.

―quiero matarlo―murmuro Kamui sin dejar su característica sonrisa.

―no eres el único ―concordó Sougo, manteniendo su cara de póker.

Ambos marcharon a cambiarse.

Soyo siguió dando los trajes de cada uno, terminando con el propio de ella.

La primera en salir de los vestidores había sido Kagura, que quedo mirándose en el espejo asegurándose de que nada se le viera. Soyo ya se había ido de los vestidores al igual que Nobume. Pero la chica pelirroja aún no estaba segura de sí era prudente salir. Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto decidió salir topándose con Sougo que estaba vestido de rey. En cuanto cruzo la puerta, el chico no hizo más que mirarla con el semblante serio.

―no te parece muy revelador?―pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Kagura hizo un ademan con sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Ya había pasado tiempo de sobra decidiendo si salir o no del probador.

―no te parece que ese traje es muy ostentoso?―Sougo hizo el mismo gesto que Kagura restando importancia.

―soy un rey, así debería de verme, no?―Kagura paso por su lado, no sin antes ser detenida por el rey sádico. ―yo tengo un porque, pero tu no. se te ve demasiada piel―dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Kagura se sintió intimidada e intento zafarse, pero eso solo resulto en que Sougo la terminara aprisionando contra la pared cubriendo mayormente la escena con su larga capa color rojo.

―que pasa sádico?―sonrió divertida y muy sensual―si fueras un chico como tal, te gustaría ver estas hermosas piernas―alzo una de ellas rozando su cadera.

La última vez, ella había quedado como una estúpida sumisa, esta vez no ocurriría lo mismo. La gran Kagura de Gintama school, jugaría mejor que el ese juego.

―me gusta―dijo tomando con fuerza su pierna apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban. La proximidad era tanta que Kagura pudo sentir algo entre sus piernas―pero, me gusta ser solo yo, el que las vea―le susurro en el oído. Kagura quedo tiesa sin poder moverse. Sougo se dio cuenta que ella comprendía la situación por lo que decidió dejarla e ir hasta el escenario.

Kagura se sentía fatal, otra vez había quedado sin habla…

En el escenario todos los interpretes habían llegado con sus respectivos disfraces, salvo por Kagura y Sougo. Gin tronaba los huesos de su cuello para poder calmar la ansiedad de que ninguno de los dos había salido. Nobume había insistido en que se quedara o llamaría la atención. Además que Kagura seguía en el probador, sin salir de ese cuarto.

Con su cuello duro y apunto del pre infartó Sougo se dignó a aparecer varios minutos después Kagura salió a escena. Se alegró que no salieran juntos, pero algo le decía que algo había pasado entre ellos.

―se puede saber porque tardaron?―Gin no pudo ocultar su voz fuerte y gruesa. Pensar en un posible escenario entre esos dos después de haberlos visto besándose de manera apasionada en la azotea lo tenía muy contracturado.

―danna, no pregunte lo que no quiere saber―y ahí estaba, esa respuesta de Souchirou-kun que lo dejaba tan molesto y mal pensándolo todo. Miro a Kagura para que le de otra respuesta, pero Kagura solo ignoraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

―de cualquier manera…―esta vez hablo Nobume llamando la atención de todos. ―Deberíamos continuar con lo que nos concierne. Una práctica estará bien― Gin la miro, aún estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido, pero escucharla hablándole era felicidad para su cuerpo y corazón.

No se practicaron todas las escenas, lo que se intentaron coordinar eran las situaciones de pelea. Era una práctica que no habían realizado y por sobre los diálogos era necesario entrenar para que salga de manera coordinada. Kirie, la chica que compartiría una escena romántica con Sougo, miraba al chico con un sonrojo. Nobume veía cada tanto a la chica, le preocupaba bastante el momento que llegara esa escena. Sabía que Kagura no había leído esa escena agregada, de lo contrario estaría molesta o expresaría algo de rabia, pero nada. Kagura no estaba al tanto.

Entre medio de la práctica, Hijikata llego con la comida haciendo que Kagura dejara toda para ir a comer. Mientras aquello sucedía, miraba como la chica le sonreía a Hijikata. Volvió la vista al frente, Kamui era su oponente. Pero el pelirrojo también miraba con fastidio al sujeto. Soyo comía muy alegremente unos sándwiches de tomate y rucula.

Gin dio el marcador, eran d minutos la pelea. Ambos chocaron las espadas como si de un combate se tratara, se notaba que iban con seriedad como si realmente fueran enemigos. Claro que nadie allí presente, salvo Nobume, se había percatado de que estaban descargando su frustración con el otro solo porque Hijikata había sido amable con Soyo y Kagura.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante las habilidades de ambos, pero Gin tuvo que acabar con la emoción y dar por terminada la pelea haciendo énfasis que el marcador había llegado a cero. Pero ambos estaban tan absortos es sus problemas internos que hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de sus profesores.

Fue ese el momento en que Kagura se había decidido en detener ese conflicto. Como buena hermana y amiga subió al escenario, claro que Nobume hizo lo mismo.

Con un ágil movimiento, Kagura desenvaino a Kamui deteniéndolo en plena pelea, mientras que Nobume hacia lo mismo con Sougo.

―acaso no escuchan que la pelea se acabó?―hablo Gintoki mientras que Hijikata se acercaba tratando de prender el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca. ―Supongo que en este caso, las alumnas se han portado mejor que ustedes― elogio exhalando el humo.―bien hecho―les dijo mientras ambas bajaban del escenario con una sonrisa por ser elogiadas por su profesor.

―de nada, Toshi―un golpe en su ego lo hizo caer. Había escuchado bien? Nobume le había dicho ´´Toshi´´? Y no solo eso le había sonreído ignorándolo a él en el proceso.

Claro que Nobume aún estaba molesta por la escena que había visto antes en el aula, esa escena que involucraba a Hijikata y a Gintoki, y aun no sacaba de su cabeza que su profesor de ética era un digno rival para ella. Pero al ver lo efectivo que resulto los celos que sus amigos sentían al ver como las menores le decían al de flequillo en ´´v´´, Toshi, pensó en un: por qué no? y ahora veía los efectos.

Amaba a Gin, pero le gustaba torturarlo, al menos un poco más. Ya lo había perdonado, pero se estaba volviendo adicta a provocarle celos.

―ACASO DESPRENDES FEROMONAS? QUE MIERDA ESTA SUCEDIENDO?―se molestó Gin zamarreando el cuerpo de Hijikata mientras este trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

Sougo se sorprendió de ese accionar y comenzó a dudar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo con su profesor y su amiga. Al buscarla pudo ver que en su mirada había algo más, ya no se notaba su mirar vacío, había algo más al ver al permanentado.

El tiempo había pasado volando los alumnos de la clase 2Z habían regresado y el tiempo comenzó a correr. Finalmente la hora de la obra había llegado.

―por cierto, que sucedió con Abuto?―pregunto Sougo una vez que se fueron detrás del telón mientras la sala se llenaba de gente.

―salió, lo acusaron por acoso. Pero al ver que no era más que un profesor que, según él había, ido a entregar el libreto de la obra a su alumna para arreglar los cambios. Claro que la policía no le creyó, pero ella fue y pago la fianza además de disculparse por ese mal momento.―suspiro tristemente―es una lástima que no se haya quedado más tiempo en ese calabozo―lo miro con una sonrisa llena de un aura oscura―así hubiera aprendido a no meterse en mis asuntos―

―supongo―le restó importancia al asunto.

Gin se acercó a todos ellos para hablar más cómodamente, Hijikata traía a todo el grupo disperso. Por alguna razón ese grupo era Kagura, Soyo y Nobume. Habían tres personas que miraron al pobre adicto a la nicotina con cara de molestia.

―se puede saber qué haces?― le pregunto Gin fastidiado

―me dijiste que traiga a los que estaban dispersos― dijo despreocupado mayora. Gin señaló a quienes traía consigo…

―solo veo a tres mocosas a tu alrededor, deberías de centrarte más en la obra― hablo molesto cruzando los brazos, esta acción hizo sonreír levemente a Nobume.

Hijikata arto de sus estupideces comenzó una nueva pelea con su permanentado compañero, claro que no solo incluía insultos sino también golpes y tirones de pelo, como todo hombre haría, no?

―que dijiste! Tu eres el más vago de aquí!― pateo su pecho mientras que Gin seguía tirando de ese flequillo en ´´v´´ que le molestaba.

Los alumnos al verlos discutir como de costumbre, decidieron esta vez no dejarla pasar y llamar su atención. Mutsu había hecho una señal advirtiendo que se podía escuchar el sonido desde el otro lado del escenario. Como calmarlos? Sencillo…

―oigan! Ya dejen sus discusiones de parejas― comenzaron a decirle sus alumnos seguido de varios murmullos que ponían en evidencia los gustos homosexuales de sus profesores.

―AQUÍ NADIE ESTA EN PAREJA!― gritaron ambos molestos.

―como sea―le restó importancia al asunto―deberíamos ir comenzando en 15 minutos. De acuerdo? Sarutobi será quien lea la historia, vayan escuchando la situación, entendido― luego de dar un ´´si´´ Gin fue a ver quién estaba a cargo de los invitados. Mutsu se hallaba en la puerta charlando con un profesor de risa escandalosa.

―que haces aquí, Sakamoto? No desconcentres a mis alumnas―Sakamoto como era de esperarse comenzó a reír mientras que Mutsu se sonrojaba levemente.

―para nada Kintoki, solo vine a preguntar qué es lo que van a dar en la obra?―volvió a reír de manera escandalosa. Gin comprendía porque sus alumnos le había pues Hahamoto, incluso era divertido de solo pensarlo.

―ven a verla, es de tus historias favoritas. Piratas.―respondió recordando los viejos cuentos que su compañero leía en preparatoria, y es que si, ellos habían sido compañeros desde la preparatoria, muy distinto a Zura y Takasugi que habían estado con él desde la escuela elemental.

La charla no se extendió mucho desde ese momento, y más cuando vio que Umibouzu y Shige Shige se acercaban a la entrada, saliendo sin dar muchas explicaciones se alejó ordenando a Mutsu, sobrina de Umibouzu, sentarlo lejos del escenario, alegando que era el mejor puesto para ver la obra. Gimpachi-sensei prefería tener tiempo para escapar si algo salía mal. El espacio entre su asiento y el escenario le daba más tiempo de una huida inminente.

Las luces se apagaron y aquellos que tenían el deber de levantar el telón estaban a esperas de las órdenes de su profesor.

―ya están todos listos?―murmuro Hijikata a sus alumnos. Susurrando dieron un sí, haciéndole señas a Sarutobi quien comenzó con su dulce narrativa.

..

.

―´´había una vez…´´―comenzó a narrar sachan―´´un reino en el que gobernaba un apuesto rey soberano de grandes tierras y riquezas…´´―Sougo había ingresado a escena mientras el telón se habría. Sentado en un sillón digno de la realeza, Sougo miraba a todos con desprecio y superioridad.―´´…su soberbia y grandeza lo hicieron sentir superior a todos. Incluso se había sentido humillado al escuchar las palabras de su súbdito…´´― era el momento para que Shimpachi ingrese a escena, con ropas de sirviente de la época victoriana se arrodillo ante Sougo quien seguía en personaje o solamente estaba tomando una siesta con los ojos cerrados…

―mi señor, no podemos ir a altamar en estos tiempos, el pirata más impresionante de los mares ronda por todas aquellas aguas―

―y crees que le tengo miedo a un pirata?―la obra iba bastante bien. Hijikata agradecía que Sougo se comportara al menos por esa vez, aunque seguramente era la influencia de su hermana que estaba entre la muchedumbre.―me siento tan confiado que mi prometida me acompañara―Sougo levanto una mano haciendo seña a los extras para que se muevan en busca de la princesa. Shimpachi aun inclinado volvió a hablar.

―pero mi señor, usted sabe que las leyendas dicen que las mujeres traen desgracias a las embarcaciones― Soyo había entrado en escena con pisada fuerte y un vestido victoriano de la época.

―eso es una ofensa para mi persona―reclamo Soyo―le aseguro que no me sucederá nada, ni a mí, ni a la embarcación ―Soyo con todo el esplendor volvió su mirar a Sougo quien miraba al horizonte sin prestarle atención.

―entonces se ha dicho! Mañana zarparemos, y volveremos como siempre con grandeza y la cabeza de un pirata para mi sala de trofeos―

El telón nuevamente se cerró dejando la sala a oscuras. Sarutobi comenzó con la narrativa nuevamente…

―´´mientras el castillo se preparaba para un viaje lleno de aventuras en altamar, un pirata que todo lo veía se preparaba para su próximo sabotaje´´― el telón volvió a abrirse dejando ver a Kamui con un traje de pirata y una sonrisa. Estaba de más aclarar que Kamui no era muy bueno actuando…

―oh!―dijo teatralmente―tengo ganas de hundir un barco y hacerlo explotar con todos sus tripulantes―todos los actores se quedaron viendo al chico sin comprender lo que decía. Era verdad que el pirata debía ser alguien temerario, pero esa línea no existía en el libreto. Tanto Abuto como Kagura se golpearon la cabeza con la mano.

―no le parece mucho?―dijo uno de sus compañeros―que te parece buscar un barco para robar su botín?―el chico trataba de arreglar el cambio de dialogo del chico.―

―eso es aburrido, yo quiero matar a alguno de esos malnacidos. Cuando empieza la acción?―todos suspiraron detrás de escena. Kamui siempre seria Kamui.

Kagura decidió salir a escena para callar un poco a su estúpido hermano mayor.

―hermano, me llamaste?―quiso hacerse la usual mientras ingresaba con esa ropa tan provocativa. Kamui escucho murmullos y gritos de amor para su pequeña hermana, la pelirroja se estaba ganando algunas miradas.

―mira esa gente que se está ahogando en el océano…―dijo Kamui mirando al público, más precisamente a los idiotas que gritaban esas cosas a su hermanita―no sería mejor que aparezcan unos cuantos tiburones par que se los coman vivos?―hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, mientras se escuchaba un sollozo de un hombre con la calvicie reluciente ´´ese es mi hijo´´ decía orgulloso después de escuchar como había defendido a su hija.

El resto de la obra avanzo muy tranquilamente sin muchas vueltas. Kamui había recordado el dialogo y las escenas fluían muy tranquilamente, las reacciones obscenas hacia las chicas de la obra se habían calmado gracias a las indirectas de Kamui con querer matarlos.

Pero hubo una escena que tuvo en vilo a todos. Si bien el momento del flirteo entre Kagura y Sougo hizo que a muchos se les fuera el aire, así como el posterior enamoramiento de Soyo con Kamui, pero ese momento culminante antes de la última guerra, dejaba a sus tutores/ profesores con deseos de escapar… era la escena del beso entre Kamui y soyo…

―yo…yo lo amo!―Soyo derramaba lagrimas dignas de un actor de Hollywood. Muchos espectadores acompañaban la escena con un pañuelo conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Kamui estaba tenso con su rostro sonriente, muy característico de él y no del personaje. Besarla no era algo que no quisiera hacer, pero ciertamente esa escena era demasiado cursi para su persona. Como podía afrontar esa escena si hasta le daba asco decir esas palabras que tenía que estaban escritas en el libreto, el no diría un: ´´siempre te amare aunque los mares nos separen durante toda la eternidad´´ eso era tan azucarado que hasta Gintoki sentía asco por ese nivel de azúcar. Sintiéndose nervioso miro a Gin que estaba detrás del telon…

´´un rose! Nada más!´´ decía un cartel escrito con marcador. Sabía que hablaba del beso, pero era justo eso lo que no quería hacer.

―Kamui?―murmuro Soyo, muy por lo bajo para que no la escucharan. La chica se sentía deprimida al ver como estaba siendo rechazada por el chico en el escenario. Sintiéndose tan nerviosa sintió deseos de escapar, pero antes de que pudiera intentar algo así, Kamui la retuvo besándola. Un beso muy lejos de ser un simple rose.

Dejando atónitos a la mayoría y con un signo de nerviosismo por parte de Hijikata y Gin al ver tremenda escena, ese beso seguramente sería memorable.

Kamui no había hecho un rose, la había besado de manera muy pasional. Moviendo sus labios hasta entrar con su lengua dentro de su cavidad sacándole todo el aire a la chica y obligándola a ponerse de puntitas para continuar con el beso. Soyo comenzaba a sentir el calor emanando por su cuerpo, sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y como su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sentía desfallecer. Terminando con el beso más largo que se hubieran dado, y que muchos en la sala hubieran presenciado, Soyo respiro agitadamente con el rostro sonrojado mientras Kamui la miraba con sus ojos oscurecidos, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―creo que esto responde a tu pregunta, no?―las chicas que estaban entre la muchedumbre, observando, se sintieron atraídas por la pasión y el deseo que desprendía Kamui. Muchas se sonrojaron por tremenda escena deseando ser Soyo por un momento. Kamui se había ganado varios suspiros durante esa escena.

Soyo no pudo más que hacer que al momento de bajar el telón nuevamente dejarse caer por el nerviosismo que había tenido.

Gin e Hijikata pensaban seriamente en dejar la sala y vivir como inmigrantes desconocidos sin papeles en algún otro distrito lejos de Edo.

Kamui estaba de lo más feliz, era desestresante besar a Soyo, además había conseguido salir de ese dialogo cursi que debía tener con la chica.

La obra siguió avanzando y el momento de la guerra estaba allí. Tanto el barco de los piratas como el de la realeza estaba en plenas aguas esperando hacer esa trágica transacción. El rey debía entregar a Lorelei, quien era interpretada por Kagura, para poder continuar con sus deberes en el reino y desposar a su prometida. Por otro lado el pirata más fuerte de los mares debía entregar a Laure, interpretada por Soyo, o abandonar a su querida hermana. Era un momento trágico que debía pasar. Nobume era uno de los oficiales en la flota del rey, pero que de momento se encontraba bajo la custodia del sucio pirata al igual que Shimpachi.

―yo… no volveré―dijo Soyo al momento que Sougo le extendía la mano. Kagura miraba con ternura a Soyo, ella debía de hacer lo mismo.

―yo tampoco!―Kagura negó la mano de su hermano sonriéndole a Sougo aceptando quedarse con él.

Ese era un bonito clímax, en el que no se separarían. En el que Lorelei se volvería aristocrática y Laure seguiría una vida de hurto entre los mares. Así creían que debía de terminar. Pero no era así, Nobume lo sabía, ese era el inicio para un pequeño drama antes del verdadero final.

―NO!―kirie había entrado en escena. El personaje de ella era de una mujer sin escrúpulos y mal intencionada que buscaba el cario y afecto de su rey―yo seré mejor reina para usted―sin poder comprender lo que sucedía, y es que ninguno de los allí presentes estaban al tanto de la escena agregada, no supieron que esperar cuando kirie se lanzó hacia Sougo. Kagura tuvo el leve pensamiento de un final trágico para el rey, un intento de asesinato podría ser mejor final para esa historia asquerosamente cursi… pero no fue así. La chica se colgó del cuello de Sougo besándolo delante del público y de Kagura, quien no solo se veía sorprendida, sino que también furiosa y con un tic en el ojo.

―he?―logro decir Sougo una vez que el beso allá acabado. Pero los deseos de romperles el cuello a ambos por parte de Kagura detuvieron un final de película

Kagura tomo el brazo de Sougo con el que tomo impulso y para lanzarlo lejos del escenario junto con kirie quien se había aferrado al cuerpo de Sougo. Kagura estaba tan molesta que muchos intentaron detenerla pero todos fallaron, incluso Kamui sufrió en carne propia al ser lanzado fuera de allí por un mal comentario de ´´si sigues así quedaras calva como el viejo´´. Kagura con el enojo apaciguándose tomo el sable de los piratas acercándose a popa mientras acercaba a Soyo desde la cintura.

―ya no habrán más piratas, las mujeres surcaremos los mares! Escucharon?―grito Kagura a los pocos tripulantes que quedaban sobre el barco, entre ellos Nobume―si quieren algo bien hecho, para eso estamos!―grito levantando el sable hacia el cielo. Soyo reía divertida y se abrazaba a Kagura.

El telón se bajó dejando al público llorar, gritar y aplaudir sonoramente.

La obra había sido todo un éxito.

…

..

.

Ya había llegado la hora de los fuegos artificiales. Umibouzu y Shige Shige decidieron salir a beber con Hijikata y Gintoki para celebrar el éxito de la obra. Para esos dos profesores no había sido tan mal la velada, pues Umibouzu no había dado indicios con querer matarlos por ese beso que se habían dado en la obra. Resultaba que Soyo ya había aclarado de su romance con su hermano mayor y que estaba todo más que claro la situación sentimental entre ellos y lo que era aún mejor, estaba aprobada.

Todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas para ambos profesores.

Por otro lado Kamui disfrutaba mucho de la salida con Soyo sin tener que andar ocultándose. Mientras que la chica era simplemente feliz con la presencia del chico a su lado.

El pelirrojo aún estaba inquieto como lo estaba unos días atrás.

 _´´―solo quieres tener… intimidad con ella―recordó cuando le explicaba su situación a Sougo y lo confuso que se sentía al experimentar esas emociones―no es nada raro, es algo que quiero hacer con tu hermana― dijo burlón. El pesar por querer estar con la hermana de su mejor amigo se le había ido al sentir algo de apoyo por parte de su persona. Claro que no dejaba de ser un hermano celoso y el un sádico que gustaba de torturar a la gente._

 _Kamui lo había visto molesto._

― _cálmate―lo tranquilizo Sougo―solo te lo digo para que comprendas que es una sensación de lo más común. Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer para calmarte― Sougo había sonreído con malicia antes de explicarle lo que debía de hacer una vez estuviera a solas con Soyo´´_

Intentando hacer algo de lo que le había dicho, y estando a solas en la azotea de la preparatoria Gintama, la beso nuevamente como lo había hecho en la obra tomando desprevenida a la chica. Dejaban escapar suspiros y se separaban de tanto en tanto para poder respirar mientras que Kamui dejaba caer todo su peso sobre Soyo obligándola a recostarse en el pavimento. Sin despegarse el uno del otro Soyo enredo sus manos en su pelo dándole el permiso de hacer lo que quiera. Kamui comenzaba a consumirse culpa de sus deseos y dejándose llevar comenzó a pasar las manos por debajo de su blusa… esa noche sería muy larga y memorable para ambos.

…

..

.

Por otro lado, en el patio de la preparatoria viendo los fuegos artificiales se encontraba Kagura mirando no solo las luces si no que también a las cientos de parejas. Hace poco se había cruzado a Nobume besándose con Gin-chan en el salón de clases 3Z. Ya había dudado en que algo sucedía entre ellos dos, pero descreía de esa posibilidad. Nobu-chan era muy recta para meterse con un estúpido profesor que no hacía más que meterse en problemas desperdiciando el sueldo en el pachinko. Recordando esa imagen pudo ver como su linda profesora Tsuki-sensei charlaba de manera muy cercana con el gorila-sensei de la escuela, le resulto hasta gracioso ver esa escena llena de ternura. Siempre pensó que Kondo seria el eterno enamorado de Tae, pero ya veía que no. Kondo le devolvía la mirada risueña y muy sincera a Tsuki con la misma pasión que ella se lo daba.

―podemos hablar?―una vos detrás de su espalda la hizo pegar un salto. Se encontraba tan metida en sus observaciones que no se había enterado que detrás de ella estaba un idiota sádico con cara de niña, traidor.

Ella lo miro despectivamente, esperando darle un ´´no´´ con su mirada, pero el chico no iba a desistir de sus acciones.

―que quieres?―volvió a mirar al frente dándoles la espalda.

―no. aquí no, vamos a caminar―la levanto agarrándola del brazo. Kagura iba a quejarse hasta que vio el brazo vendado del chico. Era el mismo brazo que había agarrado para lanzarlo lejos durante la obra. No se negó, se sintió un poquito culpable por esa herida que le causo. Aunque tampoco se arrepentía de habérsela hecho, el bastardo se lo merecía por no negarse a ser besado por kirie.

―que quieres?―volvió a preguntar mientras seguían caminando por la acera. Hace rato habían salido de Gintama school.

―quiero saber en cómo va a terminar esto―

―terminar que?―

―siempre serás tan lenta―

―cállate idiota! Y solo dilo―Sougo iba a hablar, iba a decirle claramente que era lo que quería, pero Kagura lo pateo golpeando su espalda contra el concreto.

―maldita bastarda!―se quejó el chico.

―porque no dices que me amas? que quieres salir conmigo? Que me besaste porque me querías? Quiero que lo digas maldito cobarde!―Kagura le grito molesta. Ya estaba harta de esos celos de que él le diga las cosas sin decírselas realmente, que era esto? Una novela barata?

Sougo quedo sorprendido al escucharla, era verdad que no había dicho claramente que era lo que sentía pero si se lo había dado a entender, él no era muy expresivo en esas cosas pero si comprendía que ese momento lo ameritaba.

―Kagura?―

―nunca dices exactamente qué quieres conmigo. No estoy segura de lo que planeas hacer, sé que pueden ser ilusiones mías o que no sucede prácticamente nada… malditas novelas de Gin-chan me torturan la cabeza!―seguía quejándose Kagura sin verlo directamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Sougo se levantó del suelo y camino hacia ella dando otro ´´Kagura´´―cállate maldito sad…―Kagura no pudo seguir quejándose, Sougo la abrazo dejándola sorprendida.

―puedo hablar?―

―lo vas a hacer de todos modos―

―tienes razón―rio contra su pelo. Tomo aire y comenzó a hablar―te amo―a la pelirroja comenzaron a temblarle las manos―te advierto que soy posesivo y no planeo controlarme… Si te pido para salir, es porque busco algo serio y duradero. Me mantuve cerca de ti durante todos estos años y no me separare de ti ahora que tengo oportunidad de estar a tu lado como yo deseo―Kagura lo miro sorprendida sin saber que decir. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa tierna como las que le daba a su querida hermana.―Kagura…―

―está bien―lo interrumpió―yo también te quiero―

―qué? Te quiero? Solo eso?―

―no diré nada más en un espacio público―

―eso se puede arreglar―la arrastro hasta la entrada de la residencia Okita, ella sabía que ese camino se le hacía muy conocido. ―claro que también debes saber que deseo hacer muchas cosas divertidas con mi novia―Kagura se sonrojo ante ese indecente comentario.

―cállate estúpido sádico, cara de niña.

Ambos ingresaron a la residencia. Kagura sabía que hablar no iba a ser lo único que hagan, porque la espera para ese momento había sido larga y tortuosa, ya verían que sucedería una vez dentro de ese hogar.

…

..

 **Lamento la tardanza pero acá está el final del fic, espero que estos más de 6k sirvan de disculpas. Jjajajaja. Bien dentro de poco comenzare con otro fic largo que se tratara de piratas, estará basado en la obra de teatro salvo que habrán cambios necesarios para la trama. Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review. Los leí a todos, me encanta que dejen sus comentarios! Son muy tiernos!**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
